The Uprising
by To The Eighth Square
Summary: Imagine how the story of Kingdom Hearts would change if Marluxia and Larxene had succeeded in turning Sora into their puppet. Their scheme has devastating effects on all connected to Sora's heart! Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. The Plan

**The Uprising**

Here it is! My first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction! I do hope you enjoy reading it. Please note that I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or their characters. I do however own this particular story so don't steal it!

EDIT: Now with a rewritten first chapter! Huzzah!

!_!

Larxene silently rose from her resting place, a cradle of gnarled rocks and ancient stones, finding herself still within the black hole that she had faded to. It would seem that when sentient Nobodies were felled in the realm of the living, they were washed away into the darkness, infrequently becoming lucid enough to comprehend their surroundings. One by one the members of Organization XIII fell to join Vexen and the Savage Nymph, the first of the party to be destroyed, in the dark purgatory to await their heart to be returned to them. But there were millions of Heartless, and as of yet no member Larxene was aware of had become whole again. Only Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Xemnas remained yet to arrive, with the latter's Heartless already annihilated. Rumors of the other three circulated, but those who had not died in Castle Oblivion seemed to have no memory of the fourteenth member and Saix claimed Roxas had become one with Sora. As for Axel, no one could say for sure.

Each member not only retained their powers, but seemed to have gained nearly god-like abilities in death as well; however they had no use for them. In the beginning brawls were frequent, but eventually the reasoning faded away as no attempts to maim or end a fellow associate succeeded. Their savage fights left the once solidified land scarred and broken. Now all that was left to do was wait.

Larxene was done waiting.

She crept over a volcanic crater and onto a small craggy hill to survey the environment. She scanned the setting, only to pick up the nonsense of other residents: Demyx trying to fix his hair, Xigbar using orbs of darkness as target practice, and Luxord calmly shuffling his deck of cards next to Marluxia brooding over a wilting rose. _Bingo. _With a flash of blue electricity, the twelfth member jolted to her fellow neophytes' position.

"I have a proposition for the two of you."

Luxord wiped a bit of soot from his mustache as he and Marluxia tuned in. "I'm listening." Larxene lipped her dry, cracked lips and continued. "I'm sick and tired of waiting around for my heart. We could be here an eternity before we become whole again and even if we do, what then? We were gods before and returning as a Somebody will just make us mortal again. A heart is a weakness. Power is what you'll get me. I want to go back before that brat, Namine, ruined our plans. _I want Kingdom Hearts_." Marluxia finally gave up on the dead flower and turned to his cohort, speaking slowly and emotionlessly.

"What do you propose we do, Larxene?"

The Nymph moved closer to Luxord, smirking as she leisurely drug her blade down his cheek, drawing dark blood that quickly vanished as wisps of red smoke into the night, leaving no trace of the wound, but only Larxene's giggling laughter at her toy's indifference. "I say _he _brings us back. Your abilities have increased since your death, haven't they, card boy? Take us through time. Surely you wouldn't pass up an offer to rule over Xemnas after all that time he looked down upon you?" Luxord hesitated, glancing back and forth between the rebels. Larxene leaned in, whispering excitedly in his ear until the Gambler of Fate turned, swallowing hard at the sadistic things she spoke of.

"I'll do it."

At that, Luxord grabbed the gloved hands of his partners and all three of them disintegrated into sands of time, the Gambler's a golden brown color, Larxene's an electric yellow, and finally the light pink residue of Marluxia. A cold wind picked up the silt, scattering it into the dark sky, leaving no evidence of their plot behind except for their disappearance itself.

* * *

"You're all that he's got left." Axel said to Namine charismatically, nearly a year before Larxene's scheme in the realm of the dead. "So then, if you don't stop this, no one will." He continued, intent on sabotaging the revolt. Somewhere within Castle Oblivion and the World That Never Was, the forms of the three traitors dispersed into colored sand, flowing to Axel's location and materializing into the now living agents of the once imminent future. Larxene halted her former cohort's words with a throwing knife that lodged itself in the red haired Nobody's shoulder, sending crippling waves of electricity into his body that brought him to his knees. He groaned in pain, trying to extricate the dagger from his bleeding shoulder.

Namine stood and gasped, backing away as the scene unfolded. Axel gathered his bearings and flung his chakram at the time-travelers with all of his energy, only for it to be stopped by Marluxia's wicked scythe. Next a jet of flame that would engulf any other was shot at the assailants, only for one of Luxord's giant cards to break the attack. The Graceful Assassin held out his arm powerfully and closed his fist with absolution, summoning a flurry of petals to surround Axel, swirling about his weakened form until becoming a pink torrent of energy. At last the storm subsided, leaving the Flurry of Dancing Flames unconscious on the floor.

At this point, Larxene turned to Namine, grabbing her harshly by the shoulder and throwing her down into her white chair. "Keep working, my little witch, or our little hero won't be around long enough for you to finally be with him." Her nails dug into the Nobody's pale skin. "And neither will you." At that, Larxene exited the room with Marluxia, ordering Luxord to keep Namine working and in his sights at all times.

A few floors down, Sora gripped his fake lucky charm, completely oblivious to anything occurring above him.

"I'm coming Namine."


	2. Losing Hope

**The Uprising**

Ta-da! The next chapter of The Uprising is here! I feel that I should explain Luxord's time traveling powers here. I know that no such abilities were used in the series, but it was a must for the story. I also imagined the time travelers _taking the place of_their past selves instead of both versions being there. Please note that I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or these characters, but I do own the storyline so no touchy!

EDIT: Now with a rewritten second chapter!

!_!

Axel groggily opened his eyes to find himself deep within Marluxia's inner chamber at the uppermost floor of Castle Oblivion. He was bound by the Lord of the Castle's signature black thorns that tied his limbs to the arms and base of a white Nobody throne. The vines curled up to Axel's face, wrapping themselves around his pale cheek and disappearing into his spiked hair. Surrounding the captive were an army of Gambler Nobodies, shuffling their cards in and out of their sleeves, accompanied by two Invisibles and a small brigade of Neoshadows.

Axel shook his head intensely to clear away his drowsiness, only to have the thorns dig into his flesh and free a handful of pink petals that were tangled within his fiery mane. The Nobody's startling green eyes followed one of the leaflets as it softly drifted down on the wind currents until it landed gracefully on his exposed leg. The petal immediately caught fire, scorching it into a pile of ashy rubbish. The Flurry of Dancing Flames smirked as his eyes darted around the room before focusing on his powers. His eyes closed in satisfaction as his body heated up until the dark creepers ignited in flame, withering away into cinders that collected on the polished floor.

Before the sentries could react, Axel had already summoned his chakrams and leapt to his feet, slicing through a line of Gamblers that caught fire before fading away. The wild card quickly snapped his fingers, summoning a small group of Assassins that slithered to their master under the platform before melting through the glass and up into flight, combating the lesser Nobodies' discharges of cards and die with their deadly spinning blades. Axel turned to the Neoshadows that had advanced towards him, parrying their swiping claws with his weapons before slicing through a line of them. He held his chakrams out, releasing his grip on them to allow the blades to levitate freely under his control. The metal smoldered before completely flaring up and speeding across the arena, reducing the Neoshadows into piles of gooey darkness.

Gamblers shrieked as the Assassins overcame them, but more seemed to be teleporting in to reinforce the dwindling guard force. Axel did not have time to enjoy his small success however, as an Invisible shot towards the fugitive, swinging his bludgeon powerfully at his back. Axel sensed the attack, spinning around to block it with a fiery chakram. His enemy's twin was flying towards the rogue at a shocking speed as Axel willed his other weapon to float just out of reach of his outstretched arm. He shot a jet of flame through the weapon, amplifying its burning power. The Invisible met the blast with a dark fire of its own shot through the heart-shaped hole in its black chest as Axel continued to parry the swordsman one-handedly.

At last the Invisible gained the upper hand, raising his blade powerfully before driving it through the space Axel occupied. Thinking quickly, the Nobody dropped to the ground as the sword made contact with the fire spurting chakram. The dark power of the blade filled the spiked circle with power, intensifying the blast of flame that overcame the other sentinel, filling its heart-shaped void and spreading its heated infection throughout its body as it screamed and melted into slag.

The remaining assailant's yellow eyes widened as the chakram lost its dark glow and began spinning rapidly under Axel's supervision, shooting off dangerous sparks before spinning around the room and imbedding itself in the Heartless's skull.

Laughing triumphantly, Axel called off his forces while surveying the empty platform around him. His happiness was soon cut short as images of Larxene and Marluxia storming the World That Never Was filled his head: the Castle in ruins, Marluxia reaching towards Kingdom Hearts, and most importantly Roxas standing up to the traitors under some false loyalty to Xemnas.

"Roxas!"

Axel spun on his heel and ran headlong into a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

Namine's options were running low. She now knew that it was not just her life that hung in the balance, but Sora's as well. Even the mighty Keybearer was expendable with other wielders still in existence. Refusing to continue her memory manipulation would get Sora killed. Then she would be assigned to another Keyblade Master that she couldn't bear to hurt. No . . . Defiance was not an option with so much at stake.

Even so, the witch could not sit by idly as the boy she cared for was ripped apart and manipulated into the darkness. Sighing, she added the finishing touches to the memory currently captured in her sketchbook, a depiction of Sora holding hands with a girl resembling Namine, however, contrary to her orders, this drawing was not accurate. The girl's hair was a deep shade of red.

* * *

Further down in the Castle, Sora's mind briefly flickered to an image of Namine with dark crimson hair, smiling and waving at him. Dismissing the vision as a distant and blurred memory of the past, he pressed forward, hell-bent on being with his lost love once more. He approached the double doors and paused silently, sadly recalling his argument with Donald and Goofy and wondering when he would see his friends again. His hesitation was quickly dispersed as Namine finished another false altered memory, pushing Sora onward. Calmly, he held out the Destiny Islands card he had acquired from the Riku Replica. The gateway glowed with power and opened slowly, beckoning the Keybearer forward.

A familiar sea breeze hit the boy's tanned face, releasing all of the built up stress he had bottled up. It was not the same as being truly home, but it was extremely close. Sora smiled for the first time in what felt like an eternity as he waved to Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, three of his islander friends before the attack on the islands. Even Riku was there, appearing as he did before his journey into the darkness. But even this reunion could not free his mind of the plaguing question at hand: _Where is Namine?_

* * *

Axel's vision cleared as his destination, the World That Never Was came into view. The Hall of Empty Melodies looked exponentially smaller from the balcony upon which the man stood. From just behind the bend, Roxas's adolescent voice drifted over the expanse, laughing alongside a more feminine one. He dashed over to them, surprised to see his blonde friend with the fourteenth member, a girl who looked more like a hooded doll than a Nobody. A dark sensation passed over Axel, which he would later identify as envy. He felt betrayed by his friend, already replaced. A wave of unfamiliar emotions raged inside of him, the new surges becoming too much for him to bear.

"What is this…?" He croaked inaudibly as he sunk to the floor out of sight. The wave of feelings hit him like a monsoon as he curled into fetal position, trying to fight through the whirlwind of passion.

* * *

Zexion's day had taken quite a sharp turn for the worse. He and his most trusted cohort, Lexaeus were scheming to end the pitiful rebellion of the upper floors once and for all when Larxene and Marluxia arrived unexpectedly, demanding that the two join them on their quest to take over the Organization. After their initial cold refusal, the neophytes revealed that not only was Vexen dead, but Luxord was also a part of their plot. More shockingly than that, Axel, who had apparently been working against the Graceful Assassin the entire time, had been apprehended while trying to free Namine and was to be publicly executed outside of Memory's Skyscraper. With these revelations at hand, stopping the revolt would be nearly impossible. Now Larxene and her feminine companion were standing triumphantly before the loyalists, waiting for their answer.

The gears in Zexion's mind turned quickly as his intellect worked its very own magic, making connections and opening doors to millions of possibilities. His thoughts drifted to the dark knight, Riku, and the power he had potential to wield. With the teenager backing them at last, there was still a chance the uprising could be put down swiftly and silently before things got out of hand. Luckily, the Cloaked Schemer had already made arrangements on the chance that time would need to be stalled in order to keep power out of the reaper's hands.

"Larxene, Marluxia," He began solemnly. "I will admit, you have greatly exceeded my expectations in regards to your pathetic strategy to take over the Organization. Although I must admit I was skeptical at first, you have outdone yourself as the novices you used to be. As shocking as this may be, however, you have made a few lethal errors along the way." He sidestepped, revealing the newly enlightened Riku Replica lurking behind him in the shadows.

"Namely, this one."

The clone summoned his Soul Eater in a powerful surge of darkness and spoke, his words filled with wrath. "You should have never threatened Namine. I'll make you pay for what you've done!" His threat, fueled with false memories coursing through his facsimile heart, seemed to be perfectly backed by his developing skillset. The Replica raised his demonic blade until it was level with Marluxia's chest.

The Organization was not doomed yet.


	3. Shattered

**The Uprising**

Here it is. The third chapter to "The Uprising"! I do hope you enjoy it. If you will recall, we last left off with Zexion and Lexaeus attempting to use the Riku Replica to swiftly end the rebellion in a fierce standoff with Larxene and Marluxia! Please note that I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or these characters, but I do own my own ideas, so back off! Anyway, here it is!

!_!

The Riku Replica had only one objective, to free Namine. He cared neither for Zexion and Lexaeus's plan nor for anyone else in this bloody castle. "We feared you would react so violently, Zexion. Without even the bravery to fight us yourself…" Marluxia's words echoed through the corridors of the dark basement floors. Larxene, whose leadership had grown since her untimely demise (much to the discomfort of her partner) interrupted him, bringing their own secret weapon forward. "Shatter his heart, Namine." She began, her yellow throwing knife digging into the blond girl's neck, prompting a drop of crimson blood to slide down her neck. Namine did not reply with words, but with a flinch and a grimace.

Repliku lowered his weapon in shock, which quickly turned to outright rage. "Let her go!" He screamed, brandishing his blade at the two once more. Zexion frowned, thinking of how this encounter wasn't going quite as he planned. "I… I won't." Namine said softly, her eyes brimming with tears. Larxene's grip on her neck tightened, causing a sharp intake of breath on Namine's part. "Oh, but you will, Namine, if I make you!" At that, she electrified the knife, sending shocks throughout the Nobody's body. This caused her to involuntarily shatter the Riku Replica's heart and memories, causing him to collapse to the ground. "NO!" The girl wailed, horrified at what she had just done.

Zexion nodded at Lexaeus, who summoned his axe-sword, glaring at Larxene, whose quick attacks countered his slow, but powerful movements. Zexion, in turn, brought out his own weapon, a powerful Lexicon, enhancing his already great abilities. Namine, meanwhile, cradled the Repliku's motionless head in her lap, tears falling upon his blank and emotionless face. Marluxia laughed and brought out his scythe. There was no turning back now.

Time seemed to stand still as the duos prepared for battle. At last, after the silence had become too deafening to bear, Larxene flung four sharp knives at Lexaeus, who shattered them all in one sweep of his club, causing her to summon more thin daggers. Nearby, Zexion floated several feet above the hard floor, sending out blasts of illusion at Marluxia with one hand and holding his Lexicon in the other. The Graceful Assassin responded with destructive pink rays from his flower-themed weapon. With a flurry of pages, Marluxia was enveloped into a nightmarish illusion. He looked around the dark atmosphere and began trying to mentally free himself of this prison. When he finally escaped it, Marluxia found that there were several clones of his foe holding dark scythes of their own and floating towards their target. With a cyclone of petals, the lord of Castle Oblivion sprung into attack.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, neither Larxene nor Lexaeus were making any headway on defeating their adversary. The Silent Hero used his powers to make small mounds of Earth jut out of the ground in order to catch the ninja-like foe off guard and get the upper hand. These attempts were for naught, however, for she would cartwheel and back flip out of the way of these attacks. In between dodges, Larxene would send bolts of lightning at Lexaeus, who would halt them with one swing of his axe-sword. This continued on for several minutes, neither of them making any headway.

While this was occurring, Namine was trying to get some sort of reaction from the Riku Replica. Her efforts did not produce results for what felt like an eternity to the Nobody, until at last his eyes fluttered open. She gasped and whispered in his ear, not wanting the members to take notice of them. "What do you remember? Anything?" He didn't respond for several seconds, obviously thinking intensely. At last he responded, pausing several times in between sentences, trying to recall certain things. "You're not his special someone… Are you? And… You're not mine either… The Lucky Charm… A fake… Just like… Me… I'm nothing more than… A Replica…" His face hardened. "A sham." Namine helped him to his feet and handed him the replicated Soul Eater. "Go, Riku. Run before they see you're awake." His face softened into concern. "But… What about you?" She glanced back at the battling members. "They won't think anything of your disappearance. They'll just assume the heart-shattering did more damage than they thought… And you faded away. If I vanish, Marluxia and Larxene will never stop searching for me." She turned back to him. "Run." Repliku backed away slowly and, after thanking her, turned and ran down the hallway, the shadows enveloping him until he was completely obscured from view.


	4. Consumed

**The Uprising**

Behold! The fourth chapter of "The Uprising"! I do hope you enjoy it, although I didn't start writing it with any definite ideas… I sort of just winged it. Please note that I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or these characters, so don't sue me! I do, however, own my own original ideas so don't you dare take them as your own!

UPDATE: Well, I'm typing this after I finished the chapter. It's a bit shorter than the rest, but I just had to stop where I did for suspense! I hope you like it!

!_!

Zexion had little hope now for ending the rebellion quickly. The battle against Larxene and Marluxia had ended in a draw, but he had lost something that the revolutionists did not. The Riku Replica was no more. In addition to this setback, Sora was becoming more and more bound to Namine, making his transformation to Marluxia's puppet inevitable. With the Repliku gone, bending Riku to their will would be increasingly difficult, especially with that dreadful mouse countering his darkness every time they had almost unleashed Riku's inner demons. If the loyalists were to get their dark knight to defeat Sora, that scheming rodent would have to be eliminated.

* * *

"Riku, what's wrong?" asked King Mickey, their journey now halted due to his companion stopping abruptly in the middle of the corridor. The teen stared at the bare walls, his eyes narrowed. At last he spoke. "The smell has changed. Something's different…" The boy was correct in saying this, due to the new smells of Luxord reaching his nose and the similar scent of Repliku vanishing. He sniffed once more, just to be sure of his findings. The aroma that he experienced was not soothing, however, but very much alarming. Something was coming towards them, and fast. "Your Majesty," He began, turning to his miniscule friend. "We need to get out of here, now!"

The two began running down the corridor, not quite sure of who their pursuer was. For several minutes they sprinted down the hallways, their lungs burning and sides aching. Risking everything, Riku chanced a momentary look behind them. What he saw was horrifying. Speeding towards them was a cloud of darkness, enveloping each room that they passed through. Knowing that they couldn't run much longer, Riku turned to his comrade and shouted, "Your Majesty, look!" The Mouse King turned around and gasped at the oncoming torrent. The two heroes stood back-to-back, bracing themselves for what was sure to come. Right as they were about to be hit by the onslaught, Mickey yelled "Light!" casting a shield of illumination over both Riku and the King. Then, everything went dark.

Riku awoke just as he had slumbered… In shadows. He could barely see five feet in front of him, in all directions. He could smell them coming. Heartless were surrounding him, attempting to drag him into the darkness and turn him into a creature like them. He smelled another presence, however, one that was not a Heartless, but wasn't a Somebody either. This figure did not advance towards Riku like the other residents of this nightmare, but just stood completely still, regarding the events taking place with a cool disposition. With a nonchalant wave his hand, the Heartless attacked. They were crazed and wild, but mostly weak. If there were less of them, Riku would be able to handle them with ease, but it felt more like a plague than an attack party. One by one, they fell to the blade of the Soul Eater, but apparently the more powerful agents had been saved for later, as it was getting harder and harder to overcome these foes. Slowly but surely, they triumphed over him. As he was consumed by the opponents' powers, he gave into the temptation that had plagued him for so long.

Riku submitted his heart to darkness.


	5. Sadistic Measures

**The Uprising**

Alright, I know you probably want to know what's going to happen to Riku, but I have to explain what's going on with Sora first! So, anyway, here is the fifth chapter of "The Uprising"! Like always, I hope you thoroughly enjoy it. Please note, potential readers who would like to sue me, that I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or these characters, but I do own my ideas, so hands off!

!_!

Sora warily stalked down the corridor of Castle Oblivion, his Keyblade ready and accessible for battle. His oversized shoes squeaked with each step and echoed through the empty citadel. He was feeling incredibly alone, which took him back to the last time he had felt so forlorn. Memories of arriving in Traverse Town filled his head, reminding the Keybearer of his friends, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Nami-. He stopped mid-thought. That name didn't feel right in his head. He spoke it several times, thinking of the girl he was in love with, but something was still wrong about it.

Concealed by the shadows, Larxene watched the teenager try to remember foreign things of his past. Her thin lips curled into a slight frown. Something wasn't going as planned and she had a feeling it was Namine's doing. Her grimace turned into a wicked, sadistic grin as she discreetly summoned a Corridor of Darkness and stepped through it. It was time to pay the little witch a visit.

* * *

Riku, meanwhile, many floors from where Sora was, stood alone in the barren landscape he had been transported to. Not a single Heartless remained, however the mysterious figure still stood far from the dark warrior, not yet moving towards him. Riku could feel the darkness pulsing through his body, sending out waves of power… Power he did not want. His appearance had changed as well. He did not turn into Xehanort's Heartless, as he had originally come expect, but a form not unlike his previous one. His platinum white hair was longer, now reaching his upper back. Riku's muscles were bulkier as well, and he could feel the strength that came with such a change. His eyes were now a dark amber color, which came along with his mildly tanner skin.

At last, the footsteps of the stranger filled Riku's ears. They grew louder and louder as he drew near. Finally, the man stepped into the light. It was Zexion. "End your resistance of the darkness, Riku; you were born for a purpose as great as this one." Riku did not sure the same beliefs, but just stood glaring at him. "Now, now," Zexion began again. "Let's not make judgments just yet. We can reunite you with your friends, Riku. Isn't that what you want? Perhaps a change in wardrobe is in order first." Riku looked down, suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. He wasn't embarrassed for long, however, for the Organization member then snapped his fingers and Riku was clothed once more. He was now wearing longer, darker pants that had no abnormal bags near the end of them. Over his bare torso a shadowy substance swirled around him until it came together, forming a black sleeveless shirt, with two overlapping diagonal straps covering his front and back. Satisfied with his newest minion's attire, Zexion spoke once more. "You see, Riku, we are capable of many things. I am positive that we can help you find your friends, as well... _If _you do something for us." Riku thought a moment, weighing his options. With a definite nod, he took Zexion's hand and shook it. The loyalists had their secret weapon.

* * *

Namine sat in a dimly lit corner, silently drawing in her sketchbook. She made a few more strokes and gently blew on the page, removing the crayon dust that had gathered there. She continued again, but was interrupted by a Corridor of Darkness opening. Larxene marched out of it, on a collision course for the artist. Even the Nymph's hair crackled with the negative energy that drove her. The younger of the Nobodies quickly stood, fearing for what was sure to come. With a swift and clean motion, Larxene struck the girl across the face with the back of her hand, unleashing the power of lightning upon her at the same time. The receiver of this attack was sent to the ground, clutching her face in pain. Larxene grabbed her by the shoulders, her sharp fingernails digging into the girl's pale skin. "What have you done, you little brat?" She demanded. Namine did not answer, but her expression did the talking for her. She fiercely stared into the eyes of her assailant. This only angered Larxene, however, who hurled her victim back upon the hard floor and threw an electrified knife into her exposed thigh. While the memory witch writhed in pain, the Organization member took a look at the drawing upon the chair. It was of a girl who was obviously not Namine. She hurled the book across the room and summoned the rest of her knives. Perhaps their special Nobody needed another lesson in obedience, and Larxene was happy to oblige her.

Nearly an hour later, Namine sat with her back against the wall. With a shuddering breath, she grasped the knife lodged in her arm and pulled it out. With a defeated attitude, she tossed it away from her, leaving drops of blood all across the floor. Marked by a slight crackle, the weapon disappeared, returning to its mistress. With her slender hand, Namine tried to stop the bleeding in her upper arm, but the crimson liquid still seeped out from in between her fingers. She did not know which floor she was now on, for during their skirmish, Larxene dragged her into a Corridor of Darkness. She now rested, with no reason (or strength) to move. Her eyelids suddenly became very heavy as she drifted out of consciousness. The pain slipped away and her breathing became less staggered. She was finally at ease. Then, Sora walked in and saw her mangled body. The boy ran to her side, checking her wounds with great care. After he finished, Sora summoned his Keyblade in rage, knowing that he would do _anything_ for this girl.


	6. Marionette

**The Uprising**

The outlook is grim, dear readers! I'm sorry this update didn't come as soon as the others. Starting school really eats up your time… However, I will try to update on the weekends! Anyway, behold! The sixth chapter of The Uprising! I do hope you enjoy the existence of it. Thank you all who have reviewed! It's always a pleasure to read your thoughts, and I will almost always reply to you, unless you're an Anonymous… Then it'd be impossible. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

!_!

Sora gingerly scooped up Namine's limp form, careful not to touch the oozing wounds that plagued the girl. Blood stained the area in so many places, that it was a wonder the Nobody was still breathing. "Someone will pay for this." The sentence was short, yet definite. Vengeance was not normally the way of a Keyblade Master, but Sora did not care.

"Someone indeed."

With a swift removal of his hood, the new figure stepped into the light. It was Marluxia. Sora, however, was not in the mood for his games. "You again! What do you want from me?" The Lord of the Castle smiled. "Now now, little Keybearer, let us not use such harsh words. We can assist each other, you and I. You want retribution, and I desire something else. We can acquire both together." Sora looked down at Namine's battered body and held her closer. He gently pressed his lips against her pale forehead. It was burning up.

_Who could have done this to her?_

The answers Sora sought after could very well lie with this pink-haired Nobody; however he knew these black-cloaked men were not to be trusted. Beads of sweat broke out on the memory witch's face, as her life-force began to diminish. The Keybearer, without any hesitation, agreed to the man's proposition. "I'll do whatever it takes!" He blurted, hugging the girl closer. "Just don't let her die!" Marluxia's angelically carved face formed into a grin, his dark mind aflutter with schemes. "I shall save her, young hero, but I shall also give you more." He then opened a dark corridor, looking quite out of place in the shining white walls of the Castle.

"I shall give you vengeance."

* * *

Waves lapped the shore as a sea breeze rolled in. Kairi scooped up a bit of sand, feeling the coarse material between her fingers. At last, she collapsed in the sand, trying to free her mind of all that was weighing upon it. For the past several weeks, she had been having trouble remembering things. Mostly memories of Riku and… and… Kairi knew the name started with an "S", but the simple word would not come to her. The wind suddenly changed directions, prompting the girl to quickly rise. A storm was coming.

* * *

Sora stiffly stood, bothered by the way Larxene, one of Marluxia's cohorts, was surveying him. She slowly orbited his body, occasionally feeling his arm muscles or the density of the Keyblade. At last she clasped her hands together thoughtfully, apparently satisfied with what she discovered. "Well," She began, seating herself casually in the chair next to Namine's motionless form. "He's definitely strong, although his clothes won't do at all. Just look at them." Sora looked down, suddenly self-conscious. His shirt and pants were indeed caked with Namine's dried blood and were, in fact, threadbare in many sections. "I'm sure we can remedy that." Marluxia replied, bringing Sora out of his close inspection of his worn shoes. "Larxene, take the Keybearer to my chamber. I'm sure you can find something for the boy to cover himself with." At that, the Savage Nymph grabbed Sora's arm, her grip tight and cruel, and practically dragged him out of the room.

"Eavesdropping again, Luxord?"

Realizing that he had been caught, the Gambler of Fate stepped out from the shadows. "Surely I deserve more access than this." He muttered in his familiar British accent. "If it weren't for me, Marluxia, you would be dead." The Nobody practically spat the name of his new employer. With a slight chuckle, Marluxia began. "You're right, Luxord, however your next role has yet to be played. You will rule alongside us, but not yet. First we have to take the World That Never Was, and then you shall be privy to all of our gatherings." Seemingly content with this, Luxord disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. Mentally, the Graceful Assassin scoffed at the notion of the tenth member being equal to himself and Larxene in their new worlds order. The contemplation of his deceit was interrupted by the creaking of the double doors; the arrival of the Keybearer.

Sora stepped into the light, his Keyblade held tightly in his gloved hands. He was a sight to behold. His color scheme was now silver and black, much more menacing than his former bright and cheery attire. The bags of his shorts now reached past his knees and were adorned with a large Nobody insignia on both legs. "Larxene, you've outdone yourself." Marluxia said with a sinister grin. The sleeves were still short, but with merely a tug on the ends, they would elongate, making him more suited to chillier environments. It was sturdy, yet lightweight. It was the perfect armor for their weapon.

The preparations for the revolt were complete at last. The assault on Organization XIII had begun.


	7. Rampage

**The Uprising**

The seventh chapter of The Uprising has arrived! Things are quickly heating up now! In case you have forgotten, Larxene and Marluxia have fully brought Sora under their control and are now preparing for the battle over the control of the Organization. You may have forgotten about dear Axel, but remember him you must, for he is back! Let's not forget about Riku or Kairi either, for they will appear in upcoming chapters. I ask you to please take some time out of your day to review my story, if you would. Thank you! Please note that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square-Enix, although I do own my ideas, so don't steal them! Enjoy!

!_!

Axel awoke to the sound of an explosion. It shook the Castle, eradicating any possible traces of grogginess in the man. _How long have I been asleep? _He wondered, grasping the railing in an attempt to remain in place. Roxas and Xion were no longer there, suggesting that many hours had passed. A feeling of nausea passed through the Nobody as the fortress was shaken once more. After vomiting into a nearby decorative urn, Axel realized that only one such force could cause such damage.

Sora had arrived.

The Keybearer, flanked by Larxene, Marluxia, and Luxord, stalked the streets of the dark city. All four entities had their hoods drawn, obscuring their identities from any wandering eyes, however Xemnas knew exactly who they were. He had known of their treachery not long after they conceived of it. The Superior now awaited their arrival on the Alter of Naught, a fitting arena for this mutiny. "It would appear that Axel has failed at subduing the revolt." He said to his cohort, Saix, his deep baritone voice echoing off of the depths of Nothingness. "Go and intercept this useless attempt of supremacy. Their defeat should prove simple enough." The moon-wielder nodded solemnly and disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

Saix appeared behind Xaldin, the third member's dreadlocks blowing wildly about his face in the heat of battle. His assailant, Sora, had sync-bladed his Kingdom Key, now wielding two formidable weapons against the wind-based Loyalist. Lances launched themselves at the teenager, only to be deflected with his fluid movements. At last an opening was made and the Keybearer brought both weapons down on Xaldin, forming a fatal X-shaped slash across the Nobody's chest. With a shriek of pain, he wilted into a heap upon the ground, quickly fading into the darkness from which the Whirlwind Lancer came.

Larxene, whose face was now proudly uncovered, clapped her slender hands in approval. With a devious smile, she strolled forward, meeting Sora, who now valiantly stood before Saix. "Be good now." She said with a giggle, her hand creeping around her minion's narrow shoulders. "I have other business to attend to, my little hero. But don't worry, we'll meet up again." With that, she disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness, followed by both Marluxia and Luxord, leaving Sora in a one-on-one skirmish with the Lunatic.

"Keybearer of Light," Saix began, addressing the boy in front of him, "It would appear that even you can be corrupt. Tell me, how did they sway you? Surely not with the promise of power! No, you are much too noble for that. It must have been love. What a worthless emotion. You've fallen prey to their tricks. I, however, will not bow to such sentiments!" At that, Saix reverted to his Lunatic form, the crossed scar on his face igniting with power. The full force of his claymore came down upon Sora, only to be blocked by his own dual weapons. The Keybearer sprang into battle, only to be deflected by a flurry of the Nobody's own attacks. After a few more of Sora's futile attempts at knocking the enraged man off balance, Saix leaped into the air and came down again, sending out destructive shockwaves across the room and bringing Sora down to the floor. Cracks formed in the structure from such barraging, however the walls held, allowing the two to continue their battle.

Sora's own anger was building, as he thought of Namine and how these people brought her pain (according to Marluxia, anyway). "How dare you touch her?" He cried, kicking Saix squarely in the chest, sending the man out the window and into the Dark City below. Shattered glass fell about him, however he did not yield. With a grunt, the seventh member rose again, grasping his chest in pain. Sora gracefully jumped down to meet him. Their conflict did not continue, however, for Saix collapsed once more and melted into the ground. The Keybearer knelt down, checking the pavement for any form of his opponent left. The man was not dead, but had actually disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness, a handy ability he learned from an old friend.

* * *

Now driven by a purpose, Axel sprinted towards the exit, praying to find Roxas before he was eliminated by the treacherous neophytes. He was quite surprised however, to find him (and much to his irritation, Xion) running towards him. "Axel!" His blond friend called. "You're… You're back! Uh, this is Xion." He continued with a note of hesitation. "She's the fourteenth member." Axel looked at the hooded doll before him. _How could he replace me so quickly?_ The Nobody did not say this, though; instead he extended his hand and replied. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" She took it in her own and with a slight shake, spoke back, her voice feminine and soft. "Nice to meet you, but we have to go. Xigbar sent us on a mission to Agrabah and we're already late. I would hate to be on Saix's bad side again." Axel quickly realized that Xigbar sent them away for their own protection. Not because he cared for them, but because they were essential to their plan. "There's no time for that now! We have to get out of here. There's an uprising happening below and if we don't leave right now, they'll destroy us!" Xion and Roxas were taken quite aback by this statement, completely oblivious to such an event. "But…" Xion began, "Where would we go?" Roxas, finally catching on to why Saix was not the one handing out assignments, opened a Corridor of Darkness. "I know just the place."

As the three members stepped through, they found themselves atop the clock tower in Twilight Town, the sunset casting vibrant rays on them. "Come on!" Roxas began, enthusiastically. "We can get some ice cream, and wait it out up here. Then we'll go back and everything will be alright again! The rebellion will be over, and we'll go back to our missions!" Xion smiled and nodded in agreement, however Axel did not respond. He then slumped down in his familiar position, his boots dangling over the edge. After a time, he spoke, his voice bitter and hopeless. "Don't you get it, Roxas? We can't go back. We ran. We didn't stay and fight. How could we? But no matter which party wins, all three of us will be branded as rogue agents." The two naïve teenagers sat down next to their red-haired friend, their excitement of a day off now diminished to nothing. Axel's words echoed through Roxas's ears, over and over again until his hope was nothing but an empty memory. _We'll be branded as rogue agents. _One particular word stood out among the rest. _Rogue. _There was no going back. This was his life now: on the run.

**Alright, there it is! Perhaps you are wondering how the events of the Castle are going down? Not to worry! Your curiosity shall be satisfied in the next chapter. Stay tuned and review! **


	8. Time and Space

**The Uprising**

The brawl continues in the eighth chapter of The Uprising! Lines are being drawn and sides are forming as the battle rages on! When we left off, Xemnas was awaiting Sora atop the Altar of Naught, who had already succeeded in destroying Xaldin and driving off Saix. He now ascends the Castle, driven by his false love for Namine. Meanwhile, Axel, fearing for the lives of his friends, has brought Roxas and Xion to Twilight Town, knowing that they were now rogue agents. What will happen next? Read and find out! Oh, and don't forget to **REVIEW**! Enjoy! Please note that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square-Enix, although I do own my own ideas, so don't steal them!

!_!

Demyx was not accustomed to fearing for his life. Ever since he awoke to Xigbar leering over his bed, to being ordered to stand guard at the mouth of Ruin and Creation's Pass, his day had been exceedingly unpleasant. After hours of standing, he finally went against his better instincts and sat against the wall, composing a slow lullaby on his sitar while the Sorcerer Nobodies lazily floated by. Slowly, Demyx lost consciousness, drifting into sleep, the only refuge he had from worry and strife. His peacefulness did not last long, for he was awakened by the sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening nearby. Through crusted and groggy eyes, he witnessed Larxene savagely electrocuting the lesser Nobodies in the area and then turning to the Melodious Nocturne, a fierce look in her eyes.

Demyx yelped as she slammed him against the wall, her gloved fists clutching the collar of the ninth member's cloak. "The time has come, pipsqueak," She snarled. "Choose a side; are you with us or against us?" These last words were accented by shocks sent through Demyx's body, numbing his limbs and causing ache and pain throughout his chest. He took one look at the knives held between Larxene's knuckles and quickly replied, his voice rising with each word. "I'm on your side! I'm on your side!" Callously, she threw her new cohort to the ground, apparently satisfied. Demyx rose to his feet, respectively, as his mistress drew closer to him. "Stay here until I come back for you." She whispered, with a harsh tone, her cool breath tickling his ear. "If any senior members go through here, dispose of them." Demyx shut his eyes tightly and let out his held breath when he heard Larxene's Corridor of Darkness close.

His side had been chosen.

* * *

Xigbar paced back and forth, waiting for whoever the revolutionists would send to face him. The Hall of Empty Melodies seemed especially melancholy on this day of battle. Xaldin had already fallen, and the Freeshooter felt that more fatalities were sure to come. Just as he suspected, footsteps echoed through the vast room, heralding the coming of an adversary. Sure enough, Luxord strode into the room, a flush of deadly cards in each hand.

"Xigbar, my old friend," The Gambler of Fate began, pacing about the dangerous adversary. "It will be a pleasure to annihilate you." The Freeshooter merely grinned and snapped his fingers, summoning a brigade of Sniper Nobodies, each hanging off of invisible walls, their sights set on Luxord. The British man spoke again, his face bold, but his eyes fearful. "I hoped you might join us on our… ahem… _noble_ quest, but I see you're going to be difficult. Very well, two can play that game." Gambler Nobodies appeared, countering the Snipers. This prompted the second member to scoff at the underling, and raise his arrowguns until they were level with where Luxord's heart should be.

"If that's what you want, Father Time, then let the games begin!"

Each red crystalline arrow was countered by a flourish of cards; however Luxord could not keep up with his assailant's constant teleportation, and was hit on several occasions. Fed up with the attacks, the Gambler of Fate summoned an impenetrable shield of cards around him. With a wave of his hand, Luxord sent an entire razor-sharp deck at Xigbar, sailing out of his card-enclosure and then in all directions. A groan echoed through the hall, signaling him to let his protection evaporate into the air. The first thing he saw, however, was Xigbar's upside-down scarred face grinning back at him.

"Boo!"

The last thing Luxord heard before blacking out was the sound of laughter.

!_!

I'm sorry that the battle has yet to be resolved. It will most definitely continue in the next chapter! In the meantime, however, please REVIEW!

Congratulations, Sora Tayuya. Because of your reviews, Luxord is not dead… Yet. XD Be on the lookout for chapter nine!


	9. The Maelstrom

**The Uprising**

The ninth chapter of "The Uprising" has arrived at last! I apologize to you for not getting this written sooner, but school and other activities prevented it. When we left off, Xigbar had defeated Luxord and taken him captive. I assure you that there will be a traumatic chapter for the poor Gambler soon. Larxene had also "persuaded" the very timid Demyx into joining their cause under threat of death. Now, the Savage Nymph, Marluxia, and Sora (who is fresh out of a victorious battle against Saix) are all on their way to the Altar of Naught, where the Superior of Organization XIII awaits them.

!_!

Xemnas was less than pleased.

For the past hour, he had sat upon a conjured throne, watching the battle unfold through Nothingness-composed portals, and the outlook was grim. Each Loyalist had failed him in one way or another, Xaldin's death, Axel, Roxas, and Xion's abandonment, Demyx's treachery, Saix's cowardice, and Xigbar busying himself with the capture of Luxord. All of their efforts had been but a mild breeze against the momentous power of Sora. Although one of the rebels had been apprehended, three more marched towards the Superior's safe haven, hell-bent on his destruction.

Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness opened, releasing the ninja-like Larxene, who immediately electrocuted the Sorcerer Nobodies that flanked the throne. With a sigh, Xemnas stood, and began in his usual monotone voice. "I knew you would come here, Larxene, you were always too ambitious for your own good. However, you have made a grave error. Arriving before your marionette will be your downfall. Even more foolish than that, was to arrive alone. Are you truly arrogant enough to assume you could face me without aid?"

"She did not come alone, Xemnas."

Larxene giggled as her Superior slowly rotated to face Marluxia, the pink-haired assassin in a fierce battle stance. "Your time has passed, Xemnas." He continued, carefully moving towards his cohort, but never taking his eyes off of his target. "The Organization shall be ours after we destroy you, and we will become the true rulers of Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas only smiled, his lips becoming thin and his eyes devious. "Traitorous actions will only lead to your undoing!" With that, the platinum-haired Superior sprung into action, unleashing a flurry of attacks upon his assailants. The two countered him, and the battle began, raging onward atop the Altar.

After quite a bit of fighting, Xemnas floated into the air, an aura of power surrounding him. He slowly raised his hands outward and, without a sound, released massive beams of crimson power from both palms. The Castle seemed to be impervious to its destructive abilities, but Marluxia and Larxene were not. As the leader of the Nobodies slowly rotated midair, the revolutionists had to think quickly in order to avoid instant annihilation. Finally, Larxene summoned all eight throwing knives and forced them to float before her, pointed directly at Xemnas. With a crackle of lightning, she sped into the man, her knives leading the way. The Nothingness-wielder cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his attack ending with him.

The small victory did not last long, however, for while grasping his side, Xemnas waved his gloved hand, summoning two Nothingness-formed copies of himself to buy time. Each one quickly engaged an enemy. Although Xemnas knew that neither was powerful enough to take a traitor out, it would at least give him some time to recuperate. Just as both were destroyed, the Superior had his strength back, along with a will to fight.

Xemnas attacked once again, gaining the upper hand against them both. Right as he was about to deal the finishing blow to Marluxia, his glowing weapons met with twin silver Keyblades.

Sora had arrived.

Larxene fell into a fit of laughter while Xemnas straightened his posture, his prideful composure never faltering for an instant. "Keybearer of Light," He began. "I have been anxiously awaiting your arrival. I suppose you wish to kill me now." Sora slowly removed his hood, revealing deep circles under both eyes. "No. You don't deserve death . . . Not after what you let happen to Namine." Xemnas chuckled at his naivety, but did not correct him, knowing the attempt would be futile. Without another word, the two engaged each other, flashes of power erupting every time their blades met.

This continued as Larxene and Marluxia watched on, observing but never interrupting. It was a test of the boy's power, but they had no intention of letting him fail. If it ever looked like Sora was losing, they planned to intervene, but luckily, he never did. The teenager fought valiantly, a fierceness that could only be brought out of him by the power of his love. His heart was strong, and so were his attacks. Xemnas could not hold on much longer and everyone knew it.

At last, Sora cornered the Superior in front of his throne, and with a fluid motion of his Keyblades, pushed him down onto it. Marluxia promptly summoned black thorns to bind him in place, where Xemnas writhed to no avail. The vines held in place as the Graceful Assassin began to absorb his powers, the victim's eyes growing dim as the process continued. Unbeknownst to everyone was Larxene, kneeling behind the throne, taking a fair amount of energy herself. At last the deed was done, but Xemnas was not dead. He was now a prisoner of war, a trophy of the rebellion.

The Organization was now ruled by another. The revolt had succeeded.

!_!

There we go! The revolutionists have won, but things are just getting started! The rogue agents are still in hiding, safely tucked away in Twilight Town, and the Loyalists will be coming together soon, led by Zexion. Let's not forget about their own dark puppet, Riku! Meanwhile, Namine remains in a comatose state, under the watchful eye of Sora, however her dreams have allowed true memories to leak from her mind. How will they affect Kairi? Stay tuned and find out! Please remember to review!


	10. Aftershocks

**The Uprising**

The battle for the Organization is over and the revolutionists have emerged victorious! The story is not nearly over yet, though, because there are still quite a few loose ends to tie up. I am now proud to present the tenth chapter of "The Uprising". I must warn you that there will be quite a bit of violence coming up, so be prepared. Oh, and there might be a few mild BbS spoilers as well, but nothing too major! I do hope you enjoy this addition to the story and continue following it, even though it is more of a setting-up-for-the-future-chapter. If you have time, don't forget to review!

!_!

Saix stalked the corridors of Castle Oblivion, his footsteps echoing throughout the citadel. He was a failure, a disgrace to the name of the Organization. In the heat of battle, the Luna Divider fled to save his own life from the cold blade of Sora. Now, to avoid imminent doom, he has come to the castle of memories, the former domain of Marluxia, in order to find out who of Loyalists survived the battle. When he finally reached the end of the long, dark hallway, Saix slowly opened the door to a former comrade's quarters.

"Ah, Saix, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came slithering back."

Zexion was extremely pleased with himself. Sitting proudly at a beautifully-crafted ivory desk and flanked by his two minions, Lexaeus and Riku, the Cloaked Schemer smirked at the cowardly Loyalist before him. "I suppose you are surprised to see me here." He continued as Saix looked even more uncomfortable than before. "As if I didn't know you had me sent here to die! It seems the tables have turned at last." The former second-in-command glared at his new leader and was about to make a nasty retort when the opening of a door halted him.

Xigbar walked in, his usual cocky attitude in place, hauling a hog-tied Luxord behind him, the Gambler trying to wriggle out of his bonds with no success. "Good morning, all." He said, securely tying his captive to a nearby pillar. "I brought us a new playmate." Luxord immediately spouted off a number of insulting comments that were quickly discontinued by the insertion of a large gray sock. Zexion chuckled, his day improving by the second. "Excellent work, Xigbar. Luxord's information on the rebels shall be invaluable to our cause. This should prove easy enough . . . With a bit of persuasion of course. Riku, would you go fetch me the interrogation supplies?"

Luxord hadn't experienced fear since the moment he had lost his heart, but the sensation the Gambler of Fate experienced now felt a lot like it.

* * *

Namine woke up screaming. Sora, who had been at her bedside at every opportunity, tried to calm her, gently blotting her sweat-covered face with a grey handkerchief. The girl murmured incoherently about flocks of geese engulfed in purple flames until she finally calmed down enough to rest once more. The wounds inflicted by Larxene were not the cause of her woes, however, as they had begun to heal with the proper medication applied. The source of Namine's sleepless nights and haunting dreams was guilt. It was her fault that Sora had met such a fate, and she was bent on setting it right once more.

Namine was clever about her methods and knew that if she began re-altering the Keybearer's memories immediately, Larxene and Marluxia would take notice and thwart her efforts. So she began to work on another, whose heart was deeply connected to Sora's and would never stop searching for him once the truth was known.

Kairi's memories were beginning to surface.

She barely noticed it at first, brushing it off as unexplained déjà vu or some distant recollection of a childhood story. However, Kairi began to experience the flashbacks more and more often. Snatches of voices and glimpses of a boy's face were the most common cases, but there were others as well, such as a blue-haired woman that wielded an over-sized key.

_Who could these people be?_

* * *

Larxene stood in the center of Where Nothing Gathers, the thrones towering over her. Each one was vacant, all of their former occupants either dead or elsewhere. With a shrug and a devilish gleam in her eyes, Larxene clenched her fists, electrical energy coursing through her veins. At last, the power overflowed within her, and unleashed itself. Lightning erupted throughout the room, shattering parts of the white thrones, sending many crashing to the ground or cracked beyond repair. When the voltage finally subsided, the chamber was in ruins.

As the dust settled, Marluxia came into view, impassively observing his partner's carnage. Larxene grinned at her masterpiece. "I was thinking we could redecorate, Marly." Ignoring the nickname, the Graceful Assassin responded, his voice echoing along the circular wall. "Sora's power is great, but if our conquest of the worlds is to be complete, his strength must grow. Currently, there are three rogue agents: Roxas, Axel, and Xion, who chose neither side when the battle begun." Larxene seemed to perk up at the eighth member's name, but did not interrupt as her leader paced about the wrecked assembly room. "From what I have gathered, Roxas and Xion are both fragments of our little hero. I want you to retrieve them, so that they may become a single entity once more. Sora's power will be unparalleled once they are contained within him once more." Larxene summoned her knives in agreement, but before heading out, she asked a single question about the mission before her. "What of Axel?"

"Destroy him."


	11. Counterfeit

**The Uprising**

Behold! The eleventh chapter of "The Uprising"! I feel the need to tell you that Larxene's personality has been tweaked a bit. Ever since her death, the Savage Nymph's mental stability has been a bit off, making her more unpredictable and dangerous than ever. Special thanks to my refrigerator for giving me inspiration and allowing me to make the tenth chapter exponentially better. Anyway, read on and review afterwards please!

!_!

Roxas paced around the edge of the clock tower, becoming more stir crazy by the second. Axel had forbid them from leaving until it was deemed safe again, as Organization members could be lurking anywhere. The eternal sunset was driving them all mad, it being so different than their previous residence, which was frozen in the dead of night. The blonde keybearer groaned as he reminisced about his previous lifestyle. Roxas knew he and his friends were safer here, but he couldn't help but miss being able to sleep on a mattress instead of the hard surface of the clock tower.

The trio of rogues wasn't nearly as protected as they had hoped, though, for Larxene was growing dangerously close to discovering their whereabouts.

* * *

The Riku Replica cautiously entered the stronghold of Villain's Vale, prepared for whatever traps might await him. He had embarked on a perilous journey here after being freed by Namine in Castle Oblivion, his false memories erased by the temporary shattering of his heart. The Repliku eventually came across the ruins of Hollow Bastion, a chaotic fortress that was slowly being transformed back into Radiant Garden by the returning residents. His only objective was to find shelter, and the abandoned citadel seemed like a good enough spot as any. Its spindly towers appeared to be withering away, although with luck, they would hold for the time being.

The replica's footsteps echoed along the damp walls, complementing the soft drips of rusted pipes. The whole building was built as a sort of maze, its corridors twisting and turning throughout, along with dead ends and forks in the path. After hours of travel, Repliku finally arrived in a grim ballroom. Its color scheme was mostly black and grey, with chandeliers and decorations that appeared to be made of human bones. Silently, thousands of Neoshadows rose from the ground, clawing their way out of liquid darkness without a sound. They crept behind the unwelcome guest, their fierce loyalty driving them to annihilate the trespasser.

As soon as the Repliku reached the center of the establishment, they attacked.

The replica successfully summoned his Soul Eater in time to deflect a multitude of slashes from his assailants; however he soon found that the arena was filled with the nasty creatures, hundreds more than he could handle on his own. Without hesitation, he called upon the power of darkness. His former clothes immediately exploded in a cloud of dust, revealing the tightly-woven body suit below. Using his free hand, the Repliku sent a powerful blast of darkness at the Neoshadows, taking out hundreds at a time, which were quickly replaced with more soldiers of a fallen army. The battle continued for quite a while longer, the Riku Replica barely hanging on. Right as he was about to submit to the onslaught, a clear voice rang out from the top of an ancient altar, emblazoned with a glowing green Heartless emblem.

"That's enough!"

The Neoshadows immediately ceased and bowed their heads respectfully. The replica slowly raised his head, the fatigue he felt showing on his face. Maleficent stood proudly, grasping her signature staff, its orb matching the emblem below. Her image blinked in and out of existence, but finally remained a constant state of semi-transparency when Diablo, the black crow, landed on her cloaked shoulder. The deafening silence was only broken by the replica's staggered breathing. "By all means, make a path for the boy." Her voice sent chills down Repliku's spine and caused her minions to part, leaving a clear trail for him to follow. Reluctantly, he complied, slowly approaching the evil fairy. With a slight tremor, he responded. "What do you want, witch?"

"I want us to help each other, my dearest clone. You desire an identity of your own and I can give you that. All you need to do is come closer."

With each word, the orb on Maleficent's staff grew ever-brighter, swirling with a dark power only she could control. Her influence spread to her potential crony, his eyes growing a bright shade of green and his feet shuffling forward. "W-what are you doing? I won't help you!" he screamed, trying to fight her power. She cackled and responded, her bony hand reaching out to him. "Just take my hand and everything will be set as it should be. That's right, just a little bit closer." Around the stone altar, figures began to shimmer into view, their images weaker than Maleficent's, but still strong enough to be visible. Although Repliku didn't know it, they were the dark fairy's former cohorts: Hades, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, and Jafar, being summoned by her dark abilities.

The replica's hand drew closer, and at last met with the green flesh of Maleficent. The room erupted in green flame and foreboding laughter. Repliku's organic clothing unraveled into wisps of darkness as his genetic code was being rewritten. He shrieked in agony and tried to pull away from her iron-clad grip. The process was nearly halfway complete when a Corridor of Darkness opened behind the mistress of all evil. A man wrapped in red strips of cloth came out of it and immediately shot Maleficent with some sort of weapon, its technology beyond anything the replica had ever seen. She shrieked in pain and disappeared, along with her associates. "Be gone demon!" he cried as the Neoshadows erupted in frenzy. With a few more shots of his mysterious weapon, the cloaked man sent a message to them not to come any closer.

Repliku slumped to the ground, his unclothed body landing in fetal position on the stone tiles. His bare flesh was covered in a layer of sweat and was trembling from what he had just experienced. Without delay, the savior scooped him up and carried the boy through the Corridor, its shadowy tendrils closing behind them.


	12. When Chaos Reigns

**The Uprising**

Ta-da! The twelfth chapter of "The Uprising"! If you can recall, we left off here: The lingering spirit of Maleficent had forced the Repliku to take her hand, allowing her to use magic and rewrite his genetic code, making him a new person, in exchange for resurrection. It would have worked, although DiZ came to his rescue and stopped the witch! Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

Sorry it's so late!

!_!

Repliku awoke to the whirring of machines. Much to his displeasure, he was bound to a metal table, the leather straps tight enough to restrict most movements. He appeared to be in some sort of laboratory, intricate contraptions lining the shelves. Luckily, no one else occupied the room, for the Riku Replica's clothing had apparently not been replaced during the rescue. Soon, he began shivering, as there was nothing between his exposed skin and the cold surface of the metal he lay upon.

After what seemed like an eternity, the same cloaked man entered the cramped chamber. He politely draped a fluffy red towel over Repliku's modesty, relieving the boy of his embarrassment. "I'm glad you've finally come to. I was beginning to worry about you." The man was obviously a bass, his deep voice reverberating throughout the room. Licking his dry lips, the replica responded. "What exactly happened? Why did you save me?" The red-clad man paced around the table, making his guest feel extremely uncomfortable. "When you took Maleficent's hand, she turned you into a conduit, a portal of sorts to bring her back to the world of the living. At the same time, she began rewriting your genetic structure. This sent out immense waves of power, drawing me to the locale. When I had arrived, the witch had succeeded in changing your appearance, but your personality seems mostly untouched. You should consider yourself lucky."

"I would feel a bit luckier if I had some pants…"

Ignoring the Repliku's comment, the man continued. "You have not been completely spared, however. A part of Maleficent now resides within you. A portion of her power courses through your veins. With some conditioning, you should be able to control it, though. I suppose introductions are in order. My name is DiZ, and you shall be staying with me for a while. The Riku Replica remained silent for a long time, contemplating these new developments. "If some of her lives in me . . ." He began, his words slow. "Then I should be able to do this!" The leather straps turned an alarming shade of green and melted off of him. In one quick leap, the Repliku was on his feet once more. After securely tying the towel around his waist, he marched down the hallway, intent on locating a mirror. DiZ followed close behind, but did not try and stop him.

When the replica finally found one, he stood before it, completely still while he examined his new body. He looked quite a bit less like Riku now. His cheekbones were higher and were accented by his now spiked platinum white hair, each tip ending in acid green coloration. Repliku's build was a lot more muscular, and his height had increased as well. Not all of the changes were for the better, though, as his right hand was now deeply scarred from Maleficent's deadly touch. His new identity was imminent now that a fresh appearance had been formed. "I feel fantastic," He proclaimed, flexing his muscles. "Like I'm ready to take on all the worlds!"

"Perhaps we should find you a fresh set of clothes first, Repliku." DiZ replied with a smirk.

"No," His prodigy said, a gleam forming in his now green eyes. "I'm going to sever all ties to Riku. I don't want to be reminded of my copied existence every time my 'name' is mentioned. From now on, I shall be known as Delta. Now then," Delta turned to his new master, smiling with gratitude. "How about those pants?"

* * *

Nearby to the basement of the Old Mansion, where Delta had been granted an identity of his own, was the clock tower, its resident enjoying three sticks of sea-salt ice cream. Axel looked over at his two companions, Roxas and the hooded doll he called Xion. She seemed nice enough, but he couldn't stand being replaced. Just when Axel thought he would have something to live for again, _she _had come along and pulled the rug out from under him. "Oh no!" Roxas's outburst temporarily banished Axel's nostalgia. "I left the winner stick at the Castle!" He frowned while searching his pockets for any chance of it being there, but it was nowhere to be found. "Hey, don't worry about it." Axel reassured him, patting him on the back. "Maybe when things cool down a bit, we can go get it."

Larxene couldn't believe what she was hearing. For the past few minutes, she had remained hidden around the corner, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. _How could they waste their precious time chatting when their lives are at stake? This is far too easy._ But there appeared to be nothing protecting them from the cold vindictive blades of Larxene's knives. The fourteenth member stood, her hood drawn as it always is, trying to get a better look at a flock of birds flying about. With a devilish sneer, the Savage Nymph sent one of her eight weapons at her, electrifying it in the process. As it sunk into her upper back the girl lost her footing and cried out in pain.

Xion's groping fingers met only empty air and she closed her eyes in fear, however before she could begin her deadly drop, Axel had caught her in his muscular arms, pulling the yellow knife out of her back and setting her down safely in one fluid motion. He examined it quickly and shouted in anger. "Larxene!" A giggle emanated from the shadows and out stepped the Savage Nymph, her body flickering wickedly with the shocking power that coursed through her veins. "Marluxia and I always knew you were unpredictable, but I never expected to see this side of you." She spoke, flirtatiously. "Not quite as attractive as your usual sarcasm, but it's still cute. Unfortunately for you, we don't need you alive." She snapped her fingers and the knife in Axel's hand electrified, its power more intense than usual. The Flurry of Dancing Flames, caught off guard, slipped from the edge and began his descent into oblivion. His friends' cries echoed down to him as they charged the assailant. Larxene merely chuckled and sent them crashing into the wall, her electricity stemming off of the clock tower, sending her carnage throughout the city.

She looked down at the falling Axel and waved her hand. "Shame to damage that perfect figure. What Marles doesn't know, won't hurt him." A Corridor of Darkness enveloped the eighth member and he was whisked away. Larxene turned to the unconscious Keybearers at her feet.

"Now. . . I have a delivery to make!"

Larxene then summoned a whirlwind of dark energy and teleported the three of them to the Traitors' headquarters. Her cyclone released an abundance of electrical energy; enough to start the emergency sirens of Twilight Town. It eventually subsided, but Larxene was long gone. Residents fled from their homes, escaping the cyclone, but three teenagers, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, stood at the Station Plaza, looking up in awe and horror.

The Clock Tower has been destroyed.

!_!

Again, I apologize for this taking so long to publish. I've been so very busy… I hope you enjoyed it! Unless my plans change, the next chapter shall depict Luxord's interrogation! Stay tuned!


	13. Corrosion

**The Uprising**

Taking a break from the Traitors, Rogues, and Replicas, this chapter shall be about the Loyalists, and their harborage of Luxord. I do hope you enjoy it. As you can see, the chapters are coming out faster now! Hooray! Oh, and if any of you are Drawn to Life fans as well, I have a fanfic in the works for that franchise. So, here is the thirteenth chapter of "The Uprising", and one character in particular shall feel exceedingly unlucky.

!_!

Zexion sat quietly at a plain desk in a blank white room. Flanking him were two cloaked men: a scowling Saix and an overly eager Xigbar. The interrogation of the treacherous Luxord was to take place today, and all the supplies they needed were at their disposal. The doors across from the bluish gray-haired leader slid open smoothly, beckoning the appearance of Riku and Lexaeus, who were both dragging a ragged platinum blonde prisoner. The tenth member was looking quite a bit worse than he had upon arrival, although he retained the pompous smirk on his face.

With no resistance, Luxord was securely strapped to a metal chair. "Hello Luxord. Are you ready to enlighten us on your little operation?" Zexion drummed his fingers softly on the desk, waiting for a reply that would never come from his victim's cracked lips. "Let's not be rude. Speak up." Another moment of silence thwarted the Cloaked Schemer's attempt at manners. "Very well then," He said, rising and moving towards his captive. "Let's begin." Zexion grasped Luxord's brain and both of their eyes glowed bright purple.

"I shall tear your mind apart finding it!"

* * *

Luxord had thrived on order. It was the basis on which games were played. A game had rules, guidelines that would govern how it played out. Order gave purpose, and that is something all Nobodies long for. There was a finite number of cards in a deck and sides of a dice; no surprises when it came to content. There is beauty in perfection and Luxord strived to find it in the games he played, both with cards and people. Now this order that he had worked so hard to obtain was being picked apart piece by piece; chaos rising from his mental ashes with Zexion standing triumphant in its wake.

_Welcome to my illusion, Gambler._

Luxord opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a roulette table, Zexion standing over him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Awaken, Luxord, and feel the pain I have prepared for you to endure." The Cloaked Scheme spun the table with a wave of his hand, sending queasiness up the Gambler's throat. "How about a game of chance, old friend?" The table stopped, the environment changed, and the captive found himself bound to a stone table, a towel wrapped around his perspiration-covered face. "A bet should be placed, no doubt." Zexion paced around the table, nonchalantly reading from his lexicon. "The wager is your life. If you win you can enjoy it a bit longer, but if I am the victor, your mind shall be permanently shredded and your essence destroyed. The ball is in your court now. To win, all you have to do is tell me everything you know. Before we officially start, though, I'd like you to have a taste of what is to come." Liquid suddenly poured like a waterfall over Luxord's face, filling his lungs, chocking out his life. It may have been Luxord's mind, but the illusion was Zexion's domain, and he had total control over everything in it. With a snap of his fingers, the Cloaked Schemer made the water boarding cease.

Luxord felt the towel become removed as he sputtered and retched, trying to regain his breath. Drowning was far worse than he had ever expected it to be. "This can all end, you know." Zexion's grinning face appeared before him. "Just tell us what we need to know. What is Marluxia planning now that he has control over the Organization?" Luxord gasped for air until he found his voice. "I - _wheeze _–don't – _gasp – _know. He didn't- didn't disclose anything." Zexion shook his head disapprovingly and pounded his fist on the table. Cobalt blue bolts of pure voltage attacked the Gambler, an act that would've killed him had he been in physical form. The pain was the same though and Luxord didn't even have the privilege of passing out. With a closing hand gesture, Zexion halted the electrical attack. "Now, now," he scolded. "We must not tell lies. I'm going to ask one more time and if you don't cooperate I'm just going to take it from your mind. That would be quite a bit more painful. Tell me what Marluxia is planning." The Gambler once again tried to regain his composure, with minimal success. At last when he spoke, it was with much difficulty, and he had to pause to catch his breath often. "He desires… Supremacy over all of the worlds. Marluxia and Larxene are going to corrupt Kingdom Hearts and… And use it to amplify their abilities; becoming… Godlike." Zexion smiled and the scene changed again.

This time they were at a graveyard, tombs and fog everywhere. Luxord was standing before his torture master, feeling dejected, humiliated, and sick. Then Zexion kicked him backwards and his worst nightmare came to life. The tenth member fell into a deep grave, just big enough to fit him, but with no elbow room. Even as a Somebody, Luxord had severe claustrophobia. The thought of being trapped terrified him, and now the Cloaked Schemer had quite literally dug up this crippling fear and used it against him.

_Next question! _

Luxord could not see Zexion, but he knew he was skulking out there.

"You're bloody mad!" Screamed the Gambler, frantically trying to escape while roots curled towards him and kept him restrained. "I'll drag you to Hell!" Any hopes of retaining his self-control were gone now.

_Manners, please. Whatever happened to that sophisticated gambler that joined the Organization so long ago? A ruse, no doubt. I see your true colors now. You thrive on order, I shall bring you chaos until all of those secrets you have safeguarded surface. I can see now that no amount of questioning will bring them out of you, as you have subconsciously locked them away. Merely a minor setback of course…_

Zexion appeared, his upper half leaning over the edge.

"Your madness shall give me all of the solutions I seek."

Zexion's mind-bending sessions continued, each bringing an undisclosed piece of information to the Cloaked Schemer's waiting claws. When all had been discovered, Zexion ultimately won the game with a single round of Russian roulette, allowing the bullet to kill his plaything once and for all. Luxord's mind snapped and his body fizzled away to nothingness. Back in the physical world, the sixth member's glowing purple eyes blinked and his psyche returned to its vessel. The lifeless body in his hands dissolved and the four minions around him stared apprehensively and, in Riku's case, in slight horror.

"It is done."

!_!

So, I decided to show how Luxord would behave if his nonchalant illusion was dissolved, and that's why his personality was so off. This chapter was rather unnerving to write, and that's why I didn't describe the rest of his interrogation in detail. Just use your imagination on what Zexion could've cooked up. I hope you enjoyed it (but not too much! Let's not be creepy now) and will continue reading and REVIEW! The next chapter will probably be about Roxas and Xion at the World That Never Was, but nothing is set in stone.


	14. Ties That Bind

**The Uprising**

I'm back guys! I'm sorry I took another break, but it was Christmas time, you know? Well getting back to the Traitors, the fourteenth chapter has arrived. In case you need refreshing, Larxene has recently whisked Roxas and Xion away from Axel, who she pushed off of the Twilight Town clock tower, decided she would like to keep him around as a future plaything, opened up a corridor of darkness that enveloped the eighth member, disappeared with her captives in an energy surge, and destroyed the clock tower itself! I hope that was sufficient. Oh and let's not forget about Delta (formerly known as Repliku) and DiZ at the Old Mansion, Kairi recovering memories on Destiny Islands, and Namine coping with guilt somewhere in the World That Never Was. Whew! That's a lot of character stories I have going! Anyway, enjoy!

!_!

Marluxia and Larxene stood in waiting atop the Altar of Naught. The merging of Sora's other forms was to take place here, as every other part of the Castle was in the process of remodeling. The original plan was that each area would contain a statue, bust, or painting of Marluxia, but his charmingly sadistic cohort had quickly put a stop to that. Nobody thorns now covered every wall and quite a few rooms were either being demolished, expanded, or converted into research stations, although who would occupy them was yet to be seen. Effigies were also constructed, depicting the image of each Traitor. Their egos satiated at last, it was now time to move on with part two of the master plan. The contraption had been completed and the fragments of their puppet recovered.

Larxene peered at the glass encasing of Xemnas, careful not to touch the black spined vines that surrounded the prison of their former leader. The Savage Nymph softly exhaled over his face, creating a circle of fog. She then proceeded to draw a crude grin and beady eyes on it with her nimble finger. "Smile, Xemmy!" She cried, tapping on the glass with her knives. "It's almost show time, and we even decided to give you the luxury of watching!" Marluxia glanced in her direction, obviously not amused. "Be silent, Larxene. I do not want your antics ruining this vital step."

At that moment, a commotion was heard down the steps. A now very conscious Xion had just been blasted onto the altar by a discharge of water, heralded by a power chord being struck, and was immediately knocked out again. Roxas's indignant cries then rose into the air, followed by a loud noise made by the contact of metal and flesh, which was accompanied by a yelp that could only have risen from the mouth of the ninth member of the Organization. After a few moments of resistance, the Key of Destiny was escorted up the steps by many dozen Dancer Nobodies and a sore Demyx.

"Took you long enough, Bubbles… How hard could it possibly be to prep them for our little experiment?" Larxene's insulting drones sent uncomfortable shifting among the Dancers' ranks. They were unaccustomed to seeing their master affronted, and couldn't decide whether or not to attack the blonde woman or continue swaying to a rhythm no other being could hear. "Hey!" Demyx yelled in outrage; however his voice quickly wavered and returned to its timid nature. "I mean, um… They weren't very cooperative… and apparently Moogle sedatives don't work as well on… Our kind…" Marluxia ignored his meager excuses and proceeded to use his plant-based powers. Long Nobody vines wrapped themselves around the teenaged hostages and secured them to the machine, but not before a blossom opened next to Roxas's face and expelled poisonous fumes, knocking out the young boy.

The device Larxene and Marluxia had created was quite functional, although they both mentally admitted to themselves that Zexion would have done a much better job, or even Xemnas if Vexen was still around to help. It was constructed for the sole purpose of merging Sora and his alter beings into one supreme servant. With the powerful keybearer's power reunited, nothing could stop the Traitors from harnessing the power of Kingdom Hearts and gaining control over all of the worlds. In its center was a long, green-tinted tube, topped with a power mediator that would contain this entity. Surrounding it are three large circular disks, each adorned with a black Nobody sigil, that the three test subjects would be strapped into. The merging process was complex, but luckily Vexen had left behind enough notes on similar processes which, combined with what documents they could salvage from Zexion's quarters before the schemer had returned for them, had gotten the revolutionists through the assembly of their machine.

While Marluxia was making the final adjustments and Demyx was fleeing the scene with his army, a whirring sound interrupted their thought processes. One of the twin elevators attached to the altar rose to the top, opening to release Sora. Marluxia scoffed at his arrival. "You have more than enough power now to use the Corridors of Darkness, yet you insist on us exhausting our resources on your medial travel methods." Sora strode up to his new master, wearily rubbing his eyes. "You know why I don't want to. Those Corridors make me feel… Dirty. Besides Namine says they make me smell like you…" The boy's exhaustion had apparently negated what filtering power he had left. Sora paused, and then foolishly continued. "Except without the flowers, of course." Larxene exploded into a fit of giggles; however the Graceful Assassin did not share her merriment and growled in irritation. After a brief silence, Sora noticed the young people bearing a resemblance to himself strapped to the strange machine.

"Who are they?" He asked, stepping closer. "The girl looks like… Like…" As Sora struggled to remember the name of his past friend, Larxene and her cohort shared a knowing smile. "Namine…? No, it's someone else…" His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted the blonde boy. "Is that… Me?" Larxene turned on her charm and approached the boy from behind, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Not quite, my strong little hero, but soon it will be. These two are a part of you, and it's time for the three of you to become one again, if you catch my drift." Sora's eyes widened as he noticed the empty slot on the machine. "No way. There is _no way_ I'm getting in that thing." Larxene made a _tsk tsk _noise and shook her head disapprovingly. "Come on, Pinocchio, be a good puppet and let us cut your strings. You won't be held back by them any longer. Don't be such a spoil sport and get in the damn machine." The Savage Nymph pushed him forward with malice. "I won't do it!" The Keybearer cried, his voice reverberating off of the depths of nothingness. It was the first time their puppet had shown any sign of disobedience and the former lord of Castle Oblivion hated being defied.

As ironic as it sounds, there was no place for a rebel in the new Organization.

"Perhaps a lesson in respect is in order, child, so that you fully understand who holds the cards in our arrangement." Marluxia's words became more and more heated and filled with malevolence as he continued. With a snap of his fingers, a Corridor opened before the comatose Xemnas, which produced a frightened and confused Namine, who was immediately tied to the glass enclosure with the pink-haired man's signature binds. Larxene's smiley face loomed above her, now distorted with condensation.

"Another false move, keybearer, and the witch will be no more."

"You… You're a monster!" Sora cried, his fists balled. "Perhaps so," Marluxia continued with a wry smile. "However as I don't have a heart, your words do not wound me as they would others. If you're finished, with your pathetic _feelings_, I would like it if you would be a little more accommodating." Barbed creepers entangled Sora and fixed him to the empty slab.

"Let us begin."


	15. Pulse

**The Uprising**

Okay, so the last chapter wasn't my favorite. I'm starting to think that the Altar of Naught makes my writing skills significantly worse. Not to worry, though, as this chapter doesn't include it AT ALL! Which means you'll have to wait to find out what happens to Xion, Roxas, and Sora, however I felt that perhaps we should check in on Axel first. It BRIEFLY flashes back to Birth by Sleep times, but nothing is really spoiled, so don't worry. Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy! Anyway, please read and review!

Oh, and for future reference, you may need to know that Vexen created a series of Replicas in the manga version (which I haven't read, but looked up on the internet!), although I'm not sure if I want to incorporate that into The Uprising just yet… The forty fourth one killed Xaldin in that version as well, although as Xaldin is already dead, we need not worry about history repeating itself.

EDIT: I decided to use such plot elements! :D

!_!

Axel quickly lost all ties to reality.

When Larxene opened that Corridor of Darkness right before the eighth member would have turned into a Nobody Pancake, she wasn't focusing on any particular location to send him. To make matters worse, her energy blast also hit him at full force as Axel was transporting. Now the Flurry of Dancing Flames was floating through the vacant recesses of Betwixt and Between, barely clinging onto whatever shred of consciousness he had left. Hanging onto existence was harder than Axel had thought, although the faint throb in his chest made things easier. A few months after losing his heart, Axel would have given up his state of being without a second thought. Without emotions, what was there to hang onto as a Nobody? However something stirred inside him after Castle Oblivion. That annoyingly upbeat boy had actually made Axel _feel_ for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Now Axel focused only on that steady rhythm in his rib cage, the pounding drum that seemed to pulse out the names of those Axel held dear.

_Rox-as._

_Xi-on._

_Is-a. _

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

Axel slowly drifted out of consciousness once more.

"_Lea! Lea, wake up!"_

Axel opened his eyes with a gasp, only to find himself in a world he knew as a present-day wasteland. Isa, the Somebody form of Axel's former best friend who had later transformed into Saix the monster, was standing before him. "This is… Impossible…" Axel whispered, raising one of his Bomb Frisbees and staring at it in awe. His voice surprised him, slightly higher pitched than normal, but he was the most severely shocked by his reflection in the fountain's crystal water. Axel staggered in the body he had long since discarded, the fifteen-year-old vessel of Lea. "This can't be real…" He mused, examining his reflection and running his hands through his much shorter spiky red hair. "If you're done checking yourself out," Isa droned with a smirk. "Then can we get moving? They're likely to run out of ice cream eventually."

Axel ran his hand through the water, in thought. _How ironic it is that when you replaced this friend with another, you carried over the ice cream tradition. _Axel's conscience began, sending twangs of guilt into its owner's gut. _Is it worth living in people's memories if the most prominent ones are bad? _The teenager pushed away these thoughts and left with his former friend.

* * *

"Good bye, 27."

The Vexen Replica Number 44 was having a rather enjoyable day. This morning he had absorbed the energy of several Neoshadows and had later feasted upon the power of Vexen Replicas 12, 39, and 82. Now with 27's life force being drained directly into the Replica's being, 44 was feeling stronger than ever. His skeletal fingers finally released their death grip on the now deceased version of himself, and the replica breathed in deeply, savoring the shadowy fumes of his prey. Although malnourishment had forever rendered the creature's face gaunt and his body bone thin, the forty fourth Replica of the Chilly Academic had been able to survive on the harvested power of his comrades. Few Vexen Replicas survived now, but 44 was determined to outlast them all, just as he did his original. 44 chuckled at the thought of the original fourth member of Organization XIII and his weak attempt at survival. A survey of his surroundings confirmed that 27 had led him to the Dark Meridian, but luckily with all of the energy he'd been consuming, the replica would have no trouble using the Corridors of Darkness to escape. Such power consumption was evident by the growing layer of ice forming under the withered husk of a man.

As if on cue, one such portal opened as 44 hungrily sucked the remnants of his meal from his bony fingers. A smirking Zexion nonchalantly strode out of it, lexicon in hand and a scheming look plastered on his young face. The surprised copy took a few shocked steps back, but quickly recovered, sending out a wave of fatal icicles towards his foe. Zexion raised his eyebrow and was skewered by the frosted attack, only to immediately re-phase back into existence; an illusionary decoy. "What is this? A trick!" 44 could not utter any further exclamations however because the real Cloaked Schemer had already telekinetically pinned his foe to a nearby rock jutting out of the volcanic beach. "Save your pitiful words, Number Forty Four, my comrade and I have been tailing you for days now and neither he nor I are in the mood for an abundance of small talk." Zexion turned a page of his literary weapon, simultaneously wrapping violently purple pulsating cords around the replica and beckoning Riku out of the darkness, brandishing a jagged black Keyblade and wearing a blindfold that kept his darkness at bay.

The sixth member inhaled deeply, his smirk growing. "Smells as if you've been quite busy consuming your counterparts." The facsimile merely licked his lips and sharpened canines hungrily as he fought his restraints. "And it would appear, my scheming adversary," 44 then stopped for a moment, trying to control his spastic eye motions. "That you have absorbed Luxord himself, although his essence reeks of death. Perhaps we are more alike than my original perceived." The doppelganger laughed insanely while Riku tightened his grip on the new Keyblade. Zexion's eyes narrowed and black sand began to rise around him in a spherical zone of telekinesis. Then, without warning, every grain was sent as a jet into the duplicate. As the Replica sputtered and choked, Zexion approached his captive, grabbing him harshly by the sunken face. "You have one chance to answer, so choose carefully, as your pathetic forty fourth life is at stake, Vexen. You can either join us as my underling, or be destroyed. You have ten seconds before the thought of all of your bones simultaneously being pried apart becomes a reality."

Vexen looked up slowly, a grin slowly creeping upon his face.

"Deal."

* * *

Axel sat atop the grand fountain, licking up light blue ice cream drops that were melting down the cone and sitting contentedly next to Isa. Questions about his location were quickly dismissed with happiness at being whole again, but thoughts of Roxas and Xion kept surfacing and any reassurances seemed half-hearted and transparent. Finally, he could take it no more. "Isa… I have to go. I don't belong here…" The blue-haired teen looked up from his ice cream. "What are you talking about?" Axel slowly got up, fighting tears as he knew what he had to give up again. "My friends need me… My… Other friends…" The sky suddenly darkened and the Flurry of Dancing Flames knew that this fantasy was about to become a nightmare. Isa rose from his place, his eyes glowing an eerie yellow and two bloody scars creeping down his face like the ground cracking during an earthquake. Now with his signature X-shaped scar, Isa seemed to radiate power dark power. "You always were one for abandonment." Other figures staggered towards them from behind, their eyes shimmering the same color as the ones belonging to the boy Axel grew up with. First Xion and Roxas crept forward, their feet obscured with mist and faces hidden by shadow. Then all of the voices spoke in unison. "You let us down, Axel." The two keybearers raised their faces, revealing severe scarring and fresh blood.

"You let us die!"

The crowd surged forward, filled with everyone Axel had let down in one way or another. "No… No!" He cried, trying to escape their clawing hands. "It's not true! It can't be true!" Axel ran, but the mob always caught up with him, led by the demonic figures of Isa, Roxas, and Xion. They screamed for vengeance and retribution. Eventually the eighth member tripped and was overcome. Lying on his front in the brawl, he wept for his failures. In between verbal and physical attacks, he saw a man clad in red bandages pushing through the horde, accompanied by four teenagers. His deep voice pierced the growing chaos as he made a path for himself and his companions. At last he reached the Nobody, grasping his gloved hand firmly.

The unconscious illusion broke and Axel found himself in the Old Mansion's courtyard, a portal that led to Betwixt and Between closing behind him. Covered in a cold sweat, he got to his knees, breathing deeply as he adjusted his grip on reality. It was all just a dream, a terribly real dream. The bandaged man stood before him, a subtle smile adorning his obscured face. "I am DiZ." He said in the same deep voice that had shepherded his flock through the maw of Axel's madness.

"And I may have use of you yet."

!_!

Wow. That might've been the longest chapter yet! I don't want to reveal who the four teenagers are yet, but you might be able to guess their identities. As for what the next chapter holds, only time shall tell! Meanwhile, please read and review! Oh, and I haven't added this in a while so need I remind you that these characters belong to Square Enix, however this story is my own concoction, so unless you want to get into legal trouble, paws off! :D


	16. Trinity

**The Uprising**

Hello dearest readers! Maybe I can actually get a chapter posted within a reasonable time period! Hooray! Or maybe I'll lose focus and it'll be another few months. I guess we'll find out. Anyway . . . I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did writing it… MUCH better than Chapter 14, in my opinion and I'm very glad I ended up included Vexen's 44th Replica. Anyway, I suppose we should check in on our beloved characters now, shall we? For those of you unfamiliar with Days, there is a Moogle clad in a Black Cloak that sells his merchandise to Roxas throughout the game and eventually flees with him to Twilight Town. But he or she (I think it's a boy…) is pretty minor…

So you know the old song and dance… Don't steal my work or sue me…. Please. And don't forget to review! Suggestions? Criticisms? Comments? There's a link at the bottom that allows you to send 'em to me!

Oh, and I back tracked a bit in Twilight Town. It felt incomplete just starting at the Old Mansion after Axel's escapade in Betwixt and Between. And for future reference, Pence sometimes uses the Struggle Hammer and Olette the Struggle Wand, although neither of them are really fighters like Hayner. I just included that so that those two aren't totally useless…

!_!

The Organization XIII Moogle paced in midair at the base of the Altar of Naught. Since Marluxia's first activation of the machine, the Moogle had been synthesizing add-ons right and left, in hopes that the contraption would finally accomplish its purpose, although so far with no avail. To make matters worse, Roxas and the she-puppet were slowly regaining consciousness, adding to Marluxia's frustration which lessened the Moogle's life expectancy. The sounds of Larxene's electricity powering the generators, followed by a power down sequence and Marluxia's growls of rage warned the flying creature that trouble was on its way down the winding steps.

"Oh Mooooooogle!"

Larxene's sing-song voice drifted down the staircase, dripping with sadistic pleasure. The mole-bat jetted up to the nature-controlling Assassin's position, trembling under his icy stare. The petals around his feet wilted and deteriorated into ash. "Imbecile! Your 'solution' once again has failed me. If you value your pathetic life, you will bring me a Dying of the Light ring. NOW!" The Moogle fluffed his red pom-pom nervously and shuffled his tiny feet. "W-we used the last Orichalcum on the Ultima Weapon, k-kupo… It's a main ingredient in that p-piece of m-m-merchandise." Marluxia's eyes narrowed and, without warning, thrust his open hand towards the creature that was quickly trying to flutter away. Barbed creepers, identical to the ones that held the struggling Namine in bondage to Xemnas's case, flew from within the wide folds of the reaper's sleeve, on a fatal collision course for the cloaked synthesizer. Before they could make their lethal contact however, Larxene caught most of the vines in a clump entangling her slender hand. With a defiant smirk she electrified the vegetation, killing it instantly.

"Oh Marly," She cooed, slowly stroking her cohorts darkened face with her slender finger, her path ending at his pigmented lips. The temptress then leaned in, her warm breath tickling his ear. "Let's not move in for the kill until his usefulness has fully run out." With that, she nipped his earlobe and stepped back. Marluxia clenched his fists and a low rumbling emitted from his throat. In forced calmness, he turned back to the trembling Moogle. "Perhaps you can still prove your worth. Bring your remaining synthesis materials here and perhaps I won't sick Larxene on you."

* * *

Thirty six hours ago, Hayner's life was normal.

Then the Clock Tower was obliterated and all standard rules of existence with it. Since the incident at Station Plaza, Hayner and his friends Pence and Olette watched as the town deteriorated. On the surface, things appeared to be unchanged, but if you looked closer you could see the fear in the residents' eyes. The streets were mostly empty and barren as people locked themselves away in their homes, waiting for what would happen next, the tension building to a breaking point. Now he and his two friends sat forlornly in their Usual Spot, contemplating the events leading up to this point.

"Do you think the trains are still running?" Olette nervously fidgeted with her beaded bracelet, drawing her feet up onto the ratty couch. Hayner stretched, yawning, and put his hands behind his head. "They'll start rebuilding the tower soon, but I don't think we'll be visiting Sunset Terrace anytime soon, if you know what I mean."

Their discussions continued until the tattered curtain separating the gang's hangout and the Back Alley was brushed back, revealing the cocky scarred face of Seifer, his lackeys right behind him. "'Sup, chicken wuss? Been reading the daily tabloids? Miranda Daylight's saying that it's practically the end of the world." Hayner stood to face his rival, his face brooding over the disrespect of the invasion of his turf. "What do you want, Seifer? You aren't welcome here." The vested boy moved further into the room, never taking his eyes off of his foe and proceeded to jump onto the couch next to Olette, draping his legs over her, much to the disgust (and in Fuu's case, jealously) of both girls in the small enclosure. "Augh! Get lost, you creep!" Olette pushed him away, moving next to Hayner, her arms crossed. "_Tsk, tsk. _Feisty, aren't you? Heh, heh. The way I see it, this Town's gonna need someone to look to for protection with all this crap going on, and that's where we, as the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee come in. And as our first act of security, we claim this spot as our headquarters. So beat it, _Hangnail_. And take the queen bee and chubster with you." Pence clenched his fists as Rai erupted into dumb laughter.

"Let's settle this on the Sandlot, Seifer."

Hayner gripped his Struggle bat firmly, the evening sun casting long shadows across the sand. Seifer held his own weapon one-handed, pointing towards his adversary, a display of his confidence. The strain hung in the air and time seemed to stand still until Vivi rung the bell, initiating the fight. Hayner rashly rushed into battle, his downward assault quickly deflected and retaliated with by a devastating counterattack, knocking the blonde to the ground. With a smirk, Seifer spun his weapon in his hand and thrust downward in a winning assault; however, before the spongy foam of the bat could make contact, Hayner kicked his opponent in the back of his calves, sending the gang leader sprawling.

That's when Hayner noticed him.

He stood in the shadows, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, but there was something terribly remarkable about the boy. Maybe it was the acid green tips that were so out of place with his spiky platinum hair or perhaps it was the way the shadows seemed to cling to him, but whatever the reason, Hayner somehow knew he had to follow him. The mysterious teen suddenly became acutely aware of the posse leader noticing him and started to slink out of the Sandlot and into the Tram Common, hoping to lose himself in the shops and activities.

"Stop!" Hayner leaped to his feet, running after the boy, followed by Pence and Olette, trying to find the source of their ringleader's outburst. Seifer knit his eyebrows together, being helped up by Rai. "Running already, chicken wuss?" Fuu rolled her eyes at the absurd situation. Rai scratched his head, stupidly. "Maybe we should go after them, y'know? See what they're up to." The band of tormenters exchanged glances and then headed in the direction of Tram Common.

Hayner ran past Wantz's shop, keeping his target in sight. The boy, thinking he had lost them, glanced around before disappearing through a crack in the city wall. "Wait!" Olette's cries grew louder as she and Pence caught up with him, crawling through the break to follow Hayner into the Woods. Breathing deeply, Pence put his hands on his knees, watching his friend scan the area. The forest was eerily quiet. With caution, the three moved deeper into the area, struggle bats raised in defense. Cracks of light fell upon the ground through the twisted branches, giving just enough illumination to see a small army of Dusk Nobodies stretch and twist themselves out from behind the trunks and begin flipping in their elastic way towards the teenagers. "W-what are those things?" Olette screamed, attacking one uselessly with her Struggle Wand. Similarly, Pence threw his spongy Hammer at the creature, only for it to bounce off harmlessly. The beasts grew ever closer, their dangerous whip hands lashing out, one such attack drawing blood from Hayner's cheek and leaving a deep gash on his arm. Their weapons were useless against the growing number of assailants.

"Ugh… This is not my day."

The boy they had been chasing suddenly stepped out from the shadows, looking very annoyed at his pursuers. He raised one of his gloved hands, sending jets of green flame to engulfed the writhing Dusks. Then, to defeat the stragglers, he summoned dark thorns from the ground that wrapped themselves around the foes, dragging their forms beneath the grass. Finally, as if _they_ were the problem, he rolled his eyes at the Twilight Town teenagers and began to stomp away in the opposite direction. "Beat it, twerps! Don't follow me again."

Pence and Olette stood shaking, grasping a tree for support. Their rest was soon interrupted however, by Hayner once again running after the mysterious figure. "Hayner! Cut it out!" Pence wheezed, stumbling after him. After dodging trees and gnarled tree roots, the blonde soon arrived in a clearing, just outside the Old Mansion that many said was haunted, his object of interest magically unlocking the gate that kept intruders out. Entering the courtyard beyond and turning to latch the barrier once more, the boy saw Hayner, watching apprehensively. "You!" He cried, flinging the gate open with bolts of green electricity and marching up to his irritant. "Get lost, will you? You and your friends don't belong here." Hayner bit his lip, rethinking his actions. _Why _did _I follow him here, anyway? Just because this stupid kid looked unique? Now I've lost the match and the Usual Spot . . . _"Hey!" Olette's tom boy attitude always shone through when she was telling people off, especially now that she and Pence were striding towards them. "We have just as much right to be here as you do. Now I demand some answers! How did you . . . Do that thing with the creatures?" Seifer and his crew appeared at the edge of the property and were quickly noticed by the Darkness-wielding young man. "More intruders?" A dark ball of fire formed in his hand. "I'm only going to say this once and one time only, so listen up! If you don't make yourselves scarce right now, DiZ is going to-"

"Going to what, Delta?"

A man clad in red bandages materialized behind the replica, whose face had gone quite pale at the sound of his voice. "D-DiZ!" There was obviously fear in his voice, surprising to the normal teenagers, who had seen him perform great feats of dark magic. "I was just getting rid of the trespassers, sir." DiZ regarded his ward coldly with his one exposed eye. "That is no way to treat our guests, _Replica_. We may have use of them yet." Disdain oozed from his words. "Answers." Fuu broke the silence that followed, in her trademark one-word answers. "Ah, yes." The commanding man ushered the group past the gate, eying each one carefully, especially Vivi, but a false smile was all he needed to bring them into his clutches and tangle them in his web of revenge. After they had been heralded into the Old Mansion, DiZ leaned over to his replicated puppet.

"After this, I may have business to attend to in Betwixt and Between, so ready the portal, Delta."

* * *

The Altar of Naught was a technological battlefield. The circular domain was littered with various pieces of equipment, generators, crystal orbs, and lightning rods, all for Marluxia's imperfect machine that was now at last functional. The Moogle trembled behind his master as the reaper gave the device one final check over. Xion, Sora, and Namine were all gagged to silence their protests, a more humane option that the Moogle suggested after Larxene knocked Roxas out using the heel of her boot. Now the Savage Nymph focused her energy on bringing a constant stream of electricity to the five rods situated around the machine. Chuckling to himself, Marluxia pulled the lever that would initiate the merging process. Demyx, who had returned to avoid being denounced "lazy" by Larxene and promptly killed, bit his fingernails fearfully and winced as his gnawing teeth drew blood. The three tilted circular slabs began to rotate, gaining speed with each cycle. The whirring and grinding of the machines blocked out all sound, and the Altar shook with the intensity of the process. The Trinity crystal housed in the glass chamber in the center of the cyclone glowed and shuddered violently.

"It's working!" The images of Sora, Roxas, and Xion began to phase out of sync and the Trinity Crystal was slowly blurring into the form of a figure. Larxene increased the level of her electricity and the various generators were bursting with the light of their power sources. At last the three stone slabs fell to the ground, empty, the Nobody insignia facing upwards on each. All members present held their breath as the smoke that had accumulated inside the glass case began to clear as it opened slowly. Two feet of a young man, one clad in a long slender boot of black, the other in white, stepped out from within the enclosure. He wore similar shorts to the form he once took, accompanied by a form-fitting jacket, matching the boots in color. His arms, covered by a thin fabric, ended in jagged sharp gloves. Black belts were securely fastened over his eyes, diagonally across his face and on his arms and legs. With the hair and build of Sora and ancient symbols glowing around him, the supreme marionette strode forward. The glowing symbols eventually gathered around him, merging into the four letters of Sora's name. With a wave of the being's hand, the letters rearranged themselves, proclaiming the wielder of both Light and Darkness as Aros, an anagram of his original name. Silently, he walked up to the Kingdom Hearts moon, not needing sight to guide him. Marluxia smiled triumphantly at his monster and handed him the synthesized Ultima Weapon. Breathing in its aura of power, Aros held it pointed towards the hard ground, both hands on the grip, and synched it into two separate weapons, black and white, the epitome of twilight. He raised both blades to Kingdom Hearts and spoke, Sora's voice in unison with Xion's and Roxas's. "Hear me, O Kingdom Hearts! Lend us your power so that we can make you complete. Give us the ability to erase the fools that hinder us!" Twin beams of energy shot out of the Ultima Weapons and hit the heart-shaped moon. A harsh pink aura surrounded Aros and the Moon and sent out a shockwave of power. Larxene savored the glow, electricity shooting through her. Lesser Nobodies in the Dark City cringed and quivered as their bodies absorbed sensation.

"Our reign is nigh."

!_!

So… It's been what? A week? That's pretty good compared to my other chapter intervals!

In case you were wondering, Aros is practically quoting Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts II.

The timeline is a wee bit funky, so I'll help sort it out. That Twilight Town scene is happening as Axel is having his little meltdown, but before his rescue and like an hour or so before the Altar of Naught scene. I hope that clears some of it up.

I hope you liked it, even if it was more of a bridge chapter. Sorry guys, but I needed to set some stuff up! I promise that the story WILL move on more next time. This was also unusually long (nearly 3,000 words!)… What an unusual chapter for me. Anyway, some BIG plans hit me for the future of the Uprising and I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. I don't want to reveal much, but playing Re:coded has inspired me a bit. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm hoping it will be pretty epic! Next chapter is going to include a Xigbar segment and also the follow up to the birth of Aros and Axel's predicament. Oh and Kairi will make an appearance! Stay tuned and review!


	17. Remembrance

**The Uprising**

Okay, now that we've crossed that long nearly 3,000 word bridge of Chapter 16, it is time to move onto Chapter 17, which I am actually really excited for. In case you are in need of a recap, Kairi is still on Destiny Islands, struggling to remember her past life due to Namine's memory manipulation, although before the whole Aros incident, she had been secretly working on reversing it, leading to Kairi recovering not only memories of Sora and Riku, but also of life on Radiant Garden. _Whew! _Speaking of Aros, I've decided to give him black hair because I decided I really like Vanitas. And let's not forget about our twisted Loyalist faction which consists of the scheming Zexion, his closest cohorts (the ever-quiet Lexaeus and the Darkness-wielding Riku), Vexen Replica Number 44, Saix, and Xigbar! Okay, I think we're all up to speed now…

Oh, and please imagine Kairi as she appeared in Kingdom Hearts II… I hate her original design…

You all know the drill . . . Don't sue me or steal my work (I don't own the characters, but I do own my ideas) because neither will work out for your benefit.

!_!

Zexion meditated in his study, lights dimmed and lexicons lying open around him. His lips muttered incantations and weaved illusions, evidenced by his glowing purple eyes and the similarly luminescent ancient symbols revolving around his sitting form. Even now the Schemer could feel his power growing. In his mind's eye he saw the army of Lesser Nobodies he had summoned through mysticism pace the corridors of Castle Oblivion and felt time slow down and speed up in his wake. Levitating above the floor, his books swirling around him in a cyclone surrounded by the hieroglyphics, Zexion further fortified his keep. Illusions weaved themselves around Castle Oblivion, obscuring it from view and detection, making the memory fortress invisible to those who did not know how to find it. At last Lexaeus silently entered the room, signaling his master to end his flex over reality and return to the solid ground beneath him.

"Xigbar has been prying in the archives once more."

Zexion sighed, telepathically stacking his lexicons and taking a seat at his desk. "I feared as much. He is far too unpredictable to control and his loyalty lies only with himself. It's only a matter of time before his treachery backfires on our plan. Saix too will one day cease to be useful when it becomes clear that I have no intention of releasing Xemnas." The Silent Hero's face hardened as he further explained the Freeshooter's unusual behavior until a dark figure blocked the light coming through the doorway.

"My lord," Riku entered, his dark keyblade in hand. Zexion smirked thoughtfully, taking a liking to Riku's thick flattery. "I've brought the data you requested." The wielder of darkness laid out a wide assortment of files, data projectors, flash drives, and most importantly a vial containing a single red strand of hair. With a wave of his hand, the Cloaked Schemer organized his desk. Grinning, Zexion brought the vial to his face, examining it carefully.

"Go fetch Number 44. We have an experiment to run."

* * *

"_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up... yours and mine._"

Kairi was falling through the darkness, its vast liquid expanse swallowing her. Flashes of remembrances played through her head: the familiar woman in blue battling strange creatures, a blonde girl drawing in a room as white as snow, and finally a sunset, the most beautiful the princess had ever seen, being watched by three figures cloaked in black. The stream of memories was becoming more and more constant, so much so that Kairi could no longer dismiss them as simple dreams. More visions came: a girl with short black hair smiling followed by the ever-recurring brunette and platinum-haired teens that sat on the sandy beach.

_What do they mean? _She continued her descent, her falling upside-down body righting itself before landing on a hidden platform, back-to-back with a young woman, who had similarly been grounded. Kairi tried to turn to see this mysterious figure, but found she didn't have the willpower to move. The Princess of Heart stifled a gasp as doves spiraled from the empty ground, revealing a beautiful stained glass window.

Her Dive into the Heart had begun.

_Don't be afraid. Step forward. Your hearts have connected you to one another; now let them guide you to salvation. _

Kairi moved forward as the mysterious voice instructed, truly looking at the Station of Awakening for the first time. One half of the pillar contained the sleeping image of herself and was mostly a dark pink in coloration. The outer circle-filled border contained the familiar crown worn around the neck of the brunette in her dreams. _Sora. _On the opposite side, upside-down compared to the Princess of Heart, was the all too familiar likeness of the blonde girl, her half was a silvery-blue, the border made up of Nobody insignias. In the larger disk between the young women were representations of those most strongly connected to their linked hearts: Sora, the platinum-haired adolescent, the woman with blue hair, a cloaked teenager with short black hair, and finally a boy with a spiky light colored mane that Kairi had never seen before, but was obviously on the blonde girl's side of the station. Beneath this was a seaside home on Kairi's half, morphed into Castle Oblivion on the adjacent portion.

Kairi turned, suddenly in total control of her body, to face the other entity and wasn't surprised to see the girl represented on the pillar. "Who are you?" She wore a plain white dress that went down to her slender thighs and simple blue sandles. She looked just as puzzled as Kairi was. The girl spoke, almost in awe. "I'm Namine… I never thought I'd meet you…" Upon seeing the confusion on her other's face, the witch elaborated. "It's a long story. Think of me as another part of you. I've… I've been the one bringing your memories back… And I'm the one that messed them up in the first place." Kairi was silent as her companion explained what she could of her situation. "There is one thing I don't understand, though." She concluded, her eyes betraying her inner sadness. "The voice said we're here because our hearts connected, but that's impossible… As I don't have one." The voice interrupted them once more before Kairi could respond.

_The Door is shut, but it shall not remain so. The darkness can always find a way to return to its source. Summon the power sleeping within you and give it form. Only through the Keys can the fate of the worlds be decided._

"The power within me…?" Kairi clenched her fist and brought it up to her chest. Concentrating on the light inside of her and the memories of Sora and the blue-haired woman, she summoned her keyblade, heralded by a flash of illumination. It was beautifully designed after Destiny Islands, but that did not mean it was ineffective. "This time… I'll fight." Kairi smiled as she swung her floral weapon. No more would she be helpless and totally dependent on Sora and… _And Riku._ She could protect herself this time, unless of course she woke up, finding that this was just another one of her elaborate dreams. Namine on the other hand was having no success at summoning the power within. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, arm outstretched and fingers wiggling with anticipation. After a few moments, she pursed her lips and ceased her attempt, sighing in exasperation. "It doesn't work. I suppose I'm just lacking on 'the power within.'" Kairi bit her lip thoughtfully and extended her hand, palm up, summoning a beam of pure light cutting through the nothingness. When the ray dispersed, the islander held something tightly in her grasp. "Here," She said closing Namine's hand over her own. "This might help." In the Nobody's hand lay a new good luck charm, a Wayfinder woven from the fabric of light. It took on the appearance of pure white Thalassa shells. "It's a good luck charm." The princess smiled warmly at her other, and Namine truly saw how she could have a heart of pure light.

"It's no wonder he loves you."

Once again the voice interrupted their conversation.

_There will be times that you must defend yourselves. The Shadow lingers amongst your light. It cannot be destroyed, just as Light cannot be consumed by the Darkness; however you have the power to keep the it at bay._

Bestial Shadows rose from the stained glass platform, twitching and writhing as they came towards the girls. Kairi instinctively swung her weapon, taking out a line of foes which were quickly replaced by a new line of Heartless. The Princess of Heart stepped in front of her Nobody, protecting her from the oncoming adversaries. Namine watched defenseless and continued to try to summon "the power within." This system continued with only a few minor hitches until Kairi raised her hand, sending out a destructive shaft of light that cut through the Heartless with ease, reducing each to an inky puddle. Namine was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you, but I fear that was far too easy."

Namine's dread was not without reason, as shortly afterwards the dark liquefied remains of the Heartless took shape once more. Rising from the depths was a small army of Neoshadows, convulsing in place and preparing to take out the two dreaming maidens. Kairi held her keyblade outstretched, keeping the creatures of darkness at bay. One brave Heartless ignored her warning and lunged forward, slicing through the surface of the islander's exposed leg. A flow of dark crimson blood dripped onto the once flawless glass stage. Kairi cried out in pain and immediately surged into battle, parrying the swiping claws and taking advantages of openings.

Namine, now left defenseless, screamed as a Neoshadow tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Its blue veins and shining eyes pulsed with the power of Darkness as the Nobody tried to free herself from its grip. Snarling, the beast slowly opened its jagged mouth, revealing a long repulsive tongue that thrash about in the maw of the monster. As it leaned in for the kill, Namine closed her eyes and pushed away her fear, knowing that if she could not, her existence would be forfeit. Releasing all of the rage and frustration built up inside of her, the witch twisted her feet from the grasp of the other foes and brought up between herself and the assailant, crying out in relief as she kicked the brute into the air and away from her body. As the Neoshadow sailed in the opposite direction, chains materialized from the expanse of Nothingness and wrapped themselves around the flying creature, binding its flailing limbs and were unyielding as it rolled off of the edge of the station.

Breathing heavily, Namine evaded more attacks and watched in awe as a limitless staircase appeared spiraling up into the obscurity, each silver ethereal step unattached to anything. Pulling Kairi by the hood, she led her Somebody upward, the Neoshadows trailing not far behind. The Princess of Heart took the lead, knocking the spawning Heartless from their path, while Namine attempted to control her newfound powers. They continued up the twisting incline, knowing that they could not return to the now darkened stage below. An advancing Neoshadow clawed at the exposed heel of Namine's foot, causing her to stumble. A small band of Heartless took the opportunity and lunged at her fallen form. Shrieking with fear, the Nobody held her arm out in protection, only to spawn a host of dark chains that shot out in front of her. Many Neoshadows were immediately shackled, sending them sprawling from the staircase. Others were automatically dissolved into gaseous shadows by the sheer momentum of the attack.

Kairi quickly pulled Namine to her feet and led her to the top of the seemingly endless staircase. A large silver door stood before them, obviously with nothing behind it, however both girls knew that nothing was as it seemed in this dream world. Out of instinct, the Princess of Heart summoned her keyblade, shooting a beam of energy out of it and into the iron lock before them. Without hesitation, they stepped through the frame.

They were now standing upon a new station; this time purple with three pure white Wayfinders displayed largely, perfectly matching Namine's. The silence hung over them thickly as they examined their new empty surroundings. It soon became apparent however, that they were not alone. Stretching across the shimmering platform was Namine's shadow, which suddenly grew a will of its own, moving and coming to life. It raised itself from the ground, red eyes shimmering dangerously. Unlike its original form, the shadow wore a tattered Organization cloak several sizes to large that somehow retained its feminine shape, with a shimmering keyhole on each side of its torso. Its skin was as black as midnight, matching its dark and unhealthy gray hair. Slowly and with inhuman and jerky motions, it turned to Namine, opening its jagged mouth that reeked of carrion and death.

"Witch."

Shrieking with wraith-like laughter, it shot into the air, a cyclone of darkness and Nobody chains spiraling downward in its wake. "Your false existence shall meet its end. The judgment of the witch is at hand." It rasped. "Fall to the shadow from whence you sprung!" Kairi grabbed onto her other's quivering hand, giving her a sisterly squeeze for support as Dusks teleported around their mistress.

Kairi was the first to attack, dodging the whip-like limbs of the Nobodies while looking for openings to use do a Reversal and land an attack. They murmured incoherently, speaking to one another in a language incomprehensible to human ears. Meanwhile, Namine was dodging the constant assaults of her shadow. Screeching out insults and cries of condemnation, the demon clenched her talons together, draining the color of the station and leaving it a dark gray and black color.

With a flick of her clawed hand, the shadow summoned dark chains from the dark sky that wrapped themselves around Namine's arm and fastened themselves around her slender waist. The shackles pulled the special Nobody into the air, allowing her to be level with her tormentor. With force, the shade grasped the witch's pale face with her sharp nailed hand. Pulling her close, it spoke with the breath of a corpse. "We're abominations, you and I. Never meant to exist… And I shall correct the mistake. It's ironic that you shall be strangled by your own twisted chain of memories. Of course when it comes to erasing people, we cannot be too careful, so I'll have to wipe out your original atrocity of a sister." Namine heard a scream from below, followed by Kairi being lifted into the air upside down by a tangle of manacles. The creature cackled, summoning orbs of darkness that orbited its body. The speed of their flight increased as more chains lowered themselves from the heavens, intent on choking the life from the captives.

"You will not touch her!" Namine's outburst caused the shade to hesitate, interrupting her fatal attack, but its surprise would not last long. The memory manipulator summoned all of her courage and spoke again, facing her fears. "The darkness inside of me is mine to command." The Nobody extended her free arm causing it to glow a bright purple. Clenching her hand into a fist, Namine summoned a keyblade, white as snow, intricately designed, and ending in large crown-shaped teeth. "You will _never_ have control over me again." Kairi, who understood what was about to happen, raised her own weapon. Simultaneously, beams of energy shot from the ends of both keyblades and entered the two matching keyholes on either side of the shade. The demon shrieked in pain and rage as it dissolved into nothingness. Gracefully, the two young women floated back down to the pillar below as the chains and orbs broke up and dissipated, landing on the stage that was now void of Dusks.

At last, color returned to the station and a large golden door appeared at the edge. The two girls embraced, happy that their nightmare was finally coming to an end. Kairi stepped towards the gate and unlocked it with her floral weapon. It opened slowly and soundlessly, revealing pure white illumination beyond it. The princess stepped through the entrance and paused. "Ready to get out of here?" Kairi turned to see her other step back, looking pained.

"It's all my fault."

Kairi started to reenter the Awakening, only to find that the doorway was a one-way journey, a shimmering line blocking her from her Nobody. "I don't belong in the light…" Namine continued to move away from the door. "The shadows came here because your heart was connected me. I'll just taint things further. Even this keyblade is from the Realm of Darkness, I can feel its power pulsing within it. I was chosen for a reason, it's my destiny. I can't thank you enough for your help, but I can't come with you. I'm sorry, but I won't ruin Sora's life any more than I already have… Especially since it's _you._" Tears were now rolling down Namine's face.

"Good bye… Kairi."

With that, Namine stepped backwards off of the platform, plunging into the darkness. Kairi shouted her name as thick chains pulled the heavy doors shut.

!_!

Well that chapter actually had a whole section, but since it was getting so long and I personally like to keep my chapters relatively short to retain interest, we'll just have to hold off on that until chapter 18. Speaking of which, the next addition to The Uprising will be an immediate follow up to this one. Sorry if you're tired of Kairi already, but I really want to write this next scene. I am SO GLAD I'm done with the Awakening. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be… Oh well. If you were wondering how Namine got there while she's really up on Mount Aros, it's because she dozed off after a while. One can only remain conscious while tied to a supreme Nobody for so long… Please stay tuned and review! I always read them and respond. Until next time!


	18. Destiny

**The Uprising**

Hooray! I (probably) never have to do a Dive into the Heart scene again! Although I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and I hope you are too. Anyway, we're back to focusing on Kairi (sorry if you aren't a fan of hers, but I personally find her interesting when she's not being totally ridiculous) so if you missed the last chapter, you may want to jump back and read about her and Namine's joint Awakening. Also, don't forget about Aros and how Xigbar was snooping around the archives…

Having trouble imagining Tidus and Wakka in their older forms? No problem! Enduro of DeviantArt generously gave me permission to use their designs as inspiration. .com/?qh=§ion=&q=lost+kingdom+designs#/d258r5

Argh... Links don't work... Well go to deviantart and type in Lost Kingdom Designs and you should find it.

Should I use the Riku design for dearest Repliku Delta? Give me a response in your review!

Please Review. They make me happy. :)

!_!

"No!"

Kairi woke with a start at the base of the main island's dormant volcano. She had apparently dozed off while reading a work by Destiny Islands' most prominent and only scientist; and to her dismay had dirtied her once tidy school uniform in the process. She quickly brushed the volcanic soil from her crisp outfit and shoved _The Mechanics of Memory _into her bag. She frowned as she remembered the strange dream she had experienced. _Could it have been real? _Her analysis of the bizarre adventure was interrupted by the low rumble of thunder in the distance: a storm on a collision course for both land masses on the tropical world.

After stretching for a moment, the princess headed back into town at a relaxed pace, occasionally stopping to talk to store clerks and other pedestrians. As the mayor's adopted daughter, Kairi was well known throughout the islands as a sweet-natured yet peculiar girl and the entirety of them were on good terms with her. Being familiar with nearly all of the residents, Kairi was naturally curious when she saw a strange man in a black coat lurking in the shadows, a smirk on his damaged face. The islander quickened her pace, only to see the man _teleport _to another obscured location ahead of her. The man was following her, and he definitely had strange abilities to help him with his hunt.

Now nearly at a run, Kairi raced through town, curving through little-known alleyways and shortcuts, only to find that the man tailing her was matching the route at a perfect pace. Arriving at the beach, the princess, finally fed up with the game of cat and mouse, spun around to face her follower. "What do you want from me?" Snickering to himself, the man removed his hood, revealing a seriously scarred face, complete with an eye patch and long black hair drawn into a ponytail. "Relax, princess." He stepped forward, hand outstretched. "I'm not here to hurt you, just to offer you something you want… For only a little something in return." Kairi gripped her bag's straps, ready to use it as a flail. "I don't want anything you have to offer." The man now laughed openly as he summoned his arrowguns in a flash of purple light.

"What if I said I could bring you to Sora?"

With a shuddering breath, Kairi continued to back towards the dock. "How would you know anything about that?" The Freeshooter, impatient to leave, strode towards the girl with confidence. "I'll explain on our way out, seashell girl, now stop asking so many questions and let's motor." He grabbed her slender arm tightly and began to lead her away. Kairi struggled for a moment before reaching down, scooping up a handful of sand and thrusting it into her kidnapper's one good eye. "Argh!" The captor clutched his eye in pain as Kairi sprinted the distance towards the dock and jumping into one of the spare boats. Xigbar screamed in frustration as she rowed away, her arms thrusting the paddles in and out of the water as fast as she could go. The angry waves slapped the side of the boat as the storm overhead rolled in. The vessel moved slowly against the elements, making minimal progress on the girl's escape.

A quarter of the way to the smaller island, Kairi turned her head to see Xigbar recovering from the attack and walking towards her craft angrily _on _the water… _No, not on it. _She soon realized. _Over it. _With a devilish smile on his wounded face, he raised his arrowguns to end his targets getaway attempt. Knowing that it was only a matter of seconds before the attacker would end her plan, Kairi turned around in the boat, her hand outstretched. Concentrating on the light overflowing inside of her, she summoned the power she had just recently discovered inside of her. It was much more difficult than in the dream, but eventually Kairi sent out a compressed beam of energy from her open palm, shooting the boat forward towards the island that she and her friends hung out at.

Gripping the vessel's sides as she floated onto the shore, Kairi jumped out just as a light rain began to fall from the darkened skies. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, all changed out of their school uniforms and into their normal attire, were on the beach, just a short distance away. When Selphie saw her best friend scramble onto the sand, she ran to greet her, jump rope trailing behind. "Kairi!" The girl brought the princess into a friendly embrace before noticing the troubled expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Breathing heavily, Kairi pointed at Xigbar advancing across the water, the rain around him pausing in midair before leaving his wake of gravity manipulation and falling back onto the frothy ocean. Selphie gasped and led her friend back to Tidus and Wakka, to whom she pointed out the dangerous man. Tidus gripped his rod in both hands, his facial scar glistening in the tropical shower. "Who is that?" Wakka too lifted his weapon of choice, a Blitzball, which he expertly spun on his finger. "We'll stop him, ya?"

Xigbar was now upon the shoreline, his floating boots making no impressions on the sand. "Beat it twerps." He said, spinning his arrowguns similar to a gunslinger of the old westerns the mayor craved. Wakka was the first to react, stepping forward after pushing down his fear. "Stay away from my sista!" The Organization member ignored the warning, moving past the Blizball enthusiast and towards Kairi. "Come on now, poppet. We don't need to get your little friends in on this. Just come with me, and no one will get hurt." He reached to take his captive, this time ready for another frontal attack, however he stopped short when something surprisingly hard connected with the back of his head. Xigbar froze tensely as his amber eyes boiled with memory-summoned rage.

"I said to stay away from my sista. Or we'll have problems, ya?"

The rain began to fall in large drops as Xigbar slowly yet deliberately turned to face his attacker. Lightning illuminated his maimed features that were twisting into a scowl. "I try not to kill many people on any of my missions, mostly because the cleanup is such a drag, but I think for you three, I'll make an exception. Besides," He said, aiming his weapons in separate directions at Selphie and Tidus. "The waves will probably wash your blood away." His fingers began to put pressure on the triggers, but his focus was redirected, when he saw the Blitzball flying through the air towards him. With ease and confidence, he aimed and fired at the projectile, destroying it midair. Tidus took the initiative to attack the intruder frontally with his rod, which was quickly blocked by Xigbar's forearm; however the risk was not in vain as it caused the Freeshooter to stagger backward, tripping over Selphie's jump rope, which had been pulled taut by herself and Kairi.

Without missing a beat, the gunman shot out a host of arrow crystals that hit their marks with precision: the rod and jump rope had both been obliterated in the same manner as Wakka's blitzball. "I'm through babysitting this bunch." Xigbar's cry heralded the manipulation of gravity, causing all of the islanders except for Kairi to lift off of the ground, their arms and legs flailing. Kairi approached her assailant hesitantly, but mustered up enough courage to summon a bold voice. "I command you to let them go." After her attempt was met merely with the Organization member's laughter, the princess bit her lip and gazed at her weightless friends. Her face hardened and she ran with surprising agility towards the dark man and kicked him squarely between the legs.

Xigbar's face froze and he fell to his knees. As he groaned in pain and retracted into the fetal position, Kairi fled to the Secret Place, knowing that she could draw him away from her friends. Looking backwards as she ran into the safety of the graphitized cave, Kairi did not notice Xigbar teleport upside down in front of her until she was mere centimeters from his elfish nose. "Boo!" The girl screamed and fell back as the Freeshooter's amused form inverted into a right-side up position. "Did you really think it would be so easy to escape me? As if!" A small army of Snipers materialize along the chalk covered walls of the cave, their guns aimed upon the exit to prevent any escape. "You're coming with me, sandy, whether you like it or not. I'm staging an uprising of my own and I need the assurance of a keyblade to make sure that book worm, Zexion doesn't get in my way."

Kairi backed into the mysterious door, using it to brace herself. Her eyes drifted down the cave wall, taking in the old drawings, most of which had been drawn by the six teenagers, but stopped at a crude interpretation of herself and Sora sharing a Paopu Fruit. _Sora…_ Two warm tears slid down her flawless cheeks as Kairi straightened her posture to face her opponent. "Some things happen for a reason. I won't let you interfere with my destiny!" She stuck out both hands before her and shot out twin beams of pure light which were matched by constant purple rays of energy from Xigbar's arrowguns. The two attacks met, shooting of dangerous sparks that filled the room with a bright illumination. The flow of power slowly swelled, brightening with each second until it climaxed into a bright flash that blew Kairi against the door, knocking her unconscious and sending Xigbar flying out of the entrance and into the pool at the end of the waterfall, breaking his fall. Sopping wet, the Freeshooter emerged from the pond and stripped off his soaked Organization coat, disposing of it in a diminutive shadowy portal. Shirtless, he now returned to the Secret Place to find his Snipers standing around the silent form of the princess, slumped upon the floor.

Smirking at his success, he slung the ragdoll over his shoulder and exited the islands through a Corridor of Darkness.

!_!

Coming up on The Uprising is the return to the Altar of Naught! So prepare for some Aros action and please review!


	19. Dusk

**The Uprising**

Sorry for the short delay… It was a hectic week… But I'm back now and ready to continue The Uprising! If you can recall, shortly after Namine and Kairi's Awakening (in which they both learned to wield the keyblade), the latter was captured by Xigbar on Destiny Islands for his own devious purposes which are at this point unknown to you.

Sheesh, these characters have a lot of trust issues.

Um, I'm modifying Aros's appearance again… I know, I should just settle on a permanent design, but I want to make him perfect! In addition to the black hair that I just added, now imagine him with a silver crown like the one in KH2 Final Mix and glowing dark red lines moving up the side of his neck. I don't quite know how to explain it, but if you've seen Iron Man 2, it's just like the virus rash thingy spreading about Tony Stark's body throughout the movie… Oh, and he's quite a bit paler than Sora was. I'm just trying to differentiate from Sora's original appearance so it's clear that Aros is made up of all three (Sora, Roxas, and Xion) of their bodies, minds, and hearts.

Anywho, on with the story! That probably just ruined the dark mood I've been going for… Oh and remember not to steal my ideas and that Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

And review! It'll only take like five seconds of your time. You don't even need an account!

!_!

44 stood apprehensively in the Proof of Existence, now decorated with Marluxia's staple barbed vines, attempting to locate the portal that had once belonged to the Nobody Xaldin. Having not been a member of the Organization himself, the replica struggled his way through reading the battered plaques that had once denoted the ownership of the keyhold-shaped portals. At last 44 came to rest at one of the topmost gateways, its shattered dead tablet having a word that made out to be "wind" engraved in its surface. Meticulously, he picked up the shattered remnants of the threshold, piecing them back together with a layer of slow-melting ice. After a few moments of work, the doorway was operational, glowing a functional red. A clang resounded from far above 44, who cringed at the sound before ducking through the portal, bringing his black scientist's bag with him.

Like most of the Organization's domains, the Whirlwind Lancer's was rather plain: a few pieces of furniture neatly assorted around the space that could be quickly cleared if a battle was to take place in their bedroom. Not even a Nobody could be completely tidy however, and that was what 44 was counting on. Silently, the replica opened his bag, pulling out a thick-rimmed pair of glasses and sliding them over his shockingly green eyes. _It's a shame Vexen didn't have perfect vision; otherwise his replicas would be graced with faultless sight as well. No matter, not much longer until I'll absorb someone with truly flawless senses. _44 was suddenly hit with a wave of voices ringing through his head, the thoughts of those he assimilated into himself. Pulling off his spectacles, the copy grasped his cranium in pain, his mind reeling. He stumbled, landing mostly on the bed. The replica gritted his teeth, trying to push the thoughts of his victims away until the tones of suffering finally subsided.

That's when he located his target.

Climbing up to eye-level with the bed, 44 shoved his glasses back onto his face and spied a long dark hair curling along the sheets. Scrambling through his leather case, the facsimile pulled out a pair of tweezers and a plastic vial. Cautiously, he grasped the lock with his metal prongs and placed it in the slender flask, corking it and securing the vial in a special pouch next to similar containers, each holding a different colored hair. After rearranging his tools and stolen data from the Organization library and computer room, 44 left the area, destroying the portal on the way out.

He had found what he came for.

* * *

High above the replica's scheming, Namine woke silently atop the Altar of Naught, still bound to the glass enclosure holding Xemnas and tightly gagged. She quickly found her bearings and, as quietly as possible, writhed and struggled, wincing as the barbs drew crimson drops of blood from her arms and legs until her face was lined up with a particularly sharp thorn. Carefully, she moved her head up and down, vigilantly sawing through the muffling strip of fabric before it fell to the ground in a heap of tattered cloth. Through half-squinting eyes, she witnessed a being similar in appearance to Sora shoot two beams of energy out of his keyblades and into Kingdom Hearts. Now wide awake, the witch gasped involuntarily as the heart-shaped moon released a sonic burst of energy that spread across the land. A warm sensation passed through Namine as its aura heightened her powers. For a brief terrifying moment, the Nobody felt an intense addiction to the glow, releasing a soft whimper as it seeped into the glass behind her.

Shaking off the intoxicating sensation, Namine closed her eyes, focusing on the power she had recently acquired. She effortlessly summoned her ivory keyblade and cross-slashed through the briars that barred her way. The vines momentarily paused in the air before morphing into dark chains that re-linked themselves to the stasis prison, although this time without the special Nobody in their clutches. Every traitor spun in her direction except for Aros, whose belted gaze was transfixed by the moon held firmly in the starless heavens. Larxene and Marxluxia scornfully summoned their weapons as their former minion stepped forward, an unmatchable determination burning brightly in her eyes. "You will undo whatever you have done to them!" The witch raised her Keyblade with her dominant right hand, blood dripping down her taught arm while her neighboring limb clutched a length of shackles that snaked up to her pale shoulder. The Savage Nymph scoffed at the girl. "Looks like the brat managed to get her hands on a key. Too bad she won't live long enough to make worthwhile use of it." Marluxia's scowl suddenly became a foreboding smirk as he lowered his elemental scythe and turned to his three-person marionette, who was still paying no attention to the situation unfolding. "Aros," The assassin commanded. "Your first task at hand is to eradicate this wench. Leave no trace of her pitiful existence!" Mechanically, the puppet turned to face his target, taking on an expressionless battle stance. Demyx bit his lip and backed to the edge of the arena, vapor rising up from his feet as he summoned his sitar in self defense, holding it vertically between himself and the upcoming duel. All present stood apprehensively and motionless as the two keybearers took the center of the ring.

Simultaneously, they both sprang into battle.

Aros brought his dark keyblade down heavily onto the witch's head, only to be blocked by Namine's own weapon. As the two bludgeons were locked together in a power struggle, the puppet swung his mirrored Ultima of Light at his opponent's collarbone. Thinking quickly, Namine brought her chain down like a whip, wrapping around the shaft of his weapon and changing its course. The two continued attacking and parrying each other's assailments before Aros dodged the girl's metal flog and kicked her squarely in the chest, sending Namine to the hard gray floor. She held her keyblade out horizontally to block the twilight-wielder's Ultimas, keeping the weapons locked onto hers. "Sora!" She cried, trying to contact whoever could surface from the trinity. "Roxas! Xion! I know you're not gone… Not yet. I won't let Marluxia do this. I can't. Hear me!" Aros's expression momentarily changed to faint recognition before reverting to his cold stony appearance. This brief glimmer of identification was enough to fill Namine with hope, giving her the strength to swing her shackles wildly, making contact with the side of the creature's head.

Aros grasped his skull in pain, giving his opponent another chance to attack. Namine leapt to her feet and expertly focused her control of her dark powers. Shadowy purple chains sprung to life around the trinity form, binding together his keyblades and arms. Aros overcame his surprise quickly and aimed his still fastened weapons at the girl, sending out devastating beams of light and darkness that blasted the Nobody into the center of Marluxia's machine. In an explosion of power, the marionette shattered the chains around his limbs, sending links scattered about the arena. An ethereal glow surrounded each of the slabs lining the floor as Aros raised his white-gloved arm, elevating them above the platform. With a flick of the puppet's arm, each metal disk spun violently in the air before crashing into Namine's fallen form. At the last second, the girl raised a weak shield around her before impact, at which point her figure was enveloped by dust.

The Graceful Assassin clapped slowly and laughed as his newest minion strode towards the mutilated, but still living body of his victim, now visible as the obscuration cleared. Namine was now bleeding from multiple sections of her body including her mouth, but her breathing, although erratic, was still evident. When Aros reached her, he raised his Ultima weapons to deliver the fatal blow, only to be interrupted by a blood-chilling scream. All heads turned to the Corridor of Darkness that opened at the edge of the Altar, from whence Kairi, now clad in a short pink dress covered in zippers, ran. She slid between Aros and his prey, cradling Namine's unconscious body in her arms. Following the princess was Xigbar, confidently entering the area.

"What, no 'welcome home?'"

Without missing a beat, Larxene disappeared in a flash of lightning, only to reappear behind the Freeshooter, her knives digging into his neck. "Relax." He said, teleporting out from her clutches and to the opposite end of the Altar. "I'm here with a peace offering." He gestured at Kairi, who was binding Namine's wounds with the fallen gags surrounding her. "Like I'd want to stick around with that psychopath Zexion? As if." Marluxia glanced at the two girls before him and waved his gloved hand, summoning a translucent pink force field around them. Kairi spun around and, realizing her folly, raised her arms to send blasts of light into the spherical prison wall with no success. The Graceful Assassin turned away from his captives and towards the one eyed Nobody before him.

"The new Organization accepts your offering. Welcome to the revolution, Xigbar."

!_!

I know that was shorter than my more recent chapters but that's because I haven't posted in a while and there's going to be a part two to this very section! Stay tuned for it!

Special thanks to Kyle Landry, whose YouTube piano covers inspired me while I wrote this. Look him up! He's extremely talented.


	20. A Debt to Pay

**The Uprising**

Part two has arrived! Sorry it took so long… An error prevented me from posting part one for a week, but thankfully the guys at Fanfiction fixed it! Your service has not gone unappreciated! This chapter is a direct follow up to the last one (similar to a multi-episode undeviating continuity on a television show, with the "to be continued" and such). If you can recall, Xigbar has kidnapped Kairi and brought him to the Altar of Naught following Namine's horrendous defeat at the hands of Aros. The Freeshooter's agenda is unknown to you at this moment, but it will be revealed very soon. Oh, and let's not forget Axel's trek through Betwixt and Between and subsequent meeting with DiZ, Delta, and both Twilight Town gangs.

I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review please!

!_!

DiZ, Axel, and Delta emerged from the Corridor of Darkness at the base of Memory's Skyscraper, stepping onto the shadowy streets of Dark City. The bandaged man reached into one of his pouches, a vapor of darkness escaping from its depths before the enigmatic operate fastened the pocket once more. A blue orb, no smaller than a marble, was held in his gloved hand, a swirl of binary codes floating throughout its spherical expanse. He outstretched his brown-sleeved arm and crushed the ball in his fist, sending a helix of numbers spiraling around his member before glowing briefly, leaving a large strange bazooka-like piece of machinery in its wake.

Delta gasped. "My lord, the Encoder? So soon?" DiZ laughed mirthlessly. "Thoughtless clone, do you assume I would execute my plot so early at such dire times? No, this is merely a prototype that releases flares of raw data that are lethal to beings synched of these realms." Axel felt pity for the poor Replica before him, so bent on winning the approval of his master, only to regularly receive the blunt end of his prejudice.

The rogue Organization member surveyed the Dark City, sighing in exasperation. "They could be hidden just about anywhere." With the power of darkness, Delta summoned a square of glowing green energy and passed it over the buildings of the metropolis, acting as a mystical X-ray that allowed the trio to see translucently into the constructions, revealing only the dark shapes of writhing Nobodies. After scanning the area thoroughly to no avail, the Replica sighed and raised his Soul Eater, dispersing a focused beam of green energy onto the overturned truck next to the skyscraper. Emerald flames spawned where the laser hit the rusted metal, spreading over its surface until a path was cleared to investigate the remainder of the megalopolis.

Repliku glanced furtively at Axel's face before turning to follow DiZ through the newly opened pathway. "We should split up. We'll cover more ground, _Axel." _The Nobody paused, frowning at his cohort's misplaced jealousy before turning towards the road leading to the Castle That Never Was. "Fine, Delta. Just remember why we're here in the first place. Roxas and Xion. Got it memorized?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames left the scowling Delta to join DiZ, moving below the neon glow of Memory's Skyscraper. The screens high above him were showing only static, casting a bright radiance that drew long shadows across the concrete, one of which was all too familiar to Axel.

"…Saix?"

The Luna Diviner was indeed standing but a few yards away, basking in the luminosity of the moonlight. "Where's Roxas?" Without bothering to open his eyes or acknowledge his former friend's existence, Saix spoke. "Hello, _Lea. _I always knew you would come slinking back to me, even if it would seem our plans have fallen through. I suppose you've returned for your youth and his pet." Unpredictably, the lieutenant spun around, his Lunatic Claymore pressed up against Axel's neck, who responded coldly and unflinchingly. Without giving away any emotion, Axel responded, his words deliberate and measured.

"Where are they?"

Saix laughed harshly, bringing his weapon back into a defensive position. "After I find them, they won't be anywhere at all." Axel swung his chakrams hostilely; continuing to strike at is foe only to be blocked by the blunt end of the Claymore. Saix brought his blade down savagely, sending out deadly shockwaves that were easily dodged by his assailant who leapt into the air, bringing his legs up to his chest as he flung his disks outward. The chakrams caught fire and spun into the bludgeon's hilt, sending off dangerous sparks as they drove the understudy of the Superior backwards before orbiting the foe recklessly, starting a fiery whirlwind around him. The cremating cyclone intensified, only unable to reduce its inhabitant to ashes because of the silvery aura surrounding him. Saix shot upwards and brought the Claymore down into the middle of the inferno, his blast disrupting the flow of the metal hoops and sending them clanging into one another clumsily.

Saix raised his weapon high above his head in order to demolish his aggressors, only to stop mid-swing as the chakrams soared towards their master, who was sprinting towards the Brink of Despair while converting his form into fire that winged upwards towards the Castle, followed closely by his smoking rings. Axel's flames shot ferociously towards Nothing's Call, swirling in place before materializing back into humanoid form. "Give it up, old friend. You never were one for races and this is one I can't lose." He saluted, mockingly. "Now commit it to memory." Saix leered darkly. "Perhaps your stay at Castle Oblivion has left you overconfident, Lea." Under the lunar influence of Kingdom Hearts, he rose into the air and shot forward in a wave of blue energy, reappearing above Axel and brining his Claymore down onto the spinning chakrams.

"I shall drag you into oblivion!"

* * *

Delta stood outside the radiant yellow doors of Memory's Skyscraper. He and DiZ had long since split up to explore the larger portion of the Dark City more quickly; however the Replica's trek seemed to keep bringing him back to the building before him. Finally, he made up his mind to journey into the superstructure, despite its foreboding appearance. Taking a breath to calm himself, Delta put his white gloved hands on the metal handle of the gateway, its ice cold properties seeping through the fabric covering his scars. As he began to push, Delta stopped suddenly as a harsh wind blew against the back of his neck, ruffling his platinum spiked hair.

Spinning on the heel of his boot, the facsimile witnessed dark purple gusts of wind swirl into three tornados, the center much larger than the others. The lights of the tower shone with the same colored energy as the twisters swirled into form: Xaldin, accompanied by two Dragoon Nobodies. The Whirlwind Lancer inhaled deeply as the drafts cleared and gazed obsessively at the building behind his foe. "Through recollection…" He said slowly in a deep gruff voice. "I am given form! Reborn of memories, Xaldin shall rise again, a guardian to his new master." Lightning struck the television screens situated high above as each sprung to life, their static clearing to show not only images of the Organization member's life before and after his heart was lost, but also those of Delta. "A copy…" The Riku clone mused, his finger playing with his bottom lip thoughtfully. "You're nothing but a memory the skyscraper made to protect itself… Less real than even a replica, really. Your master shall not keep me from the secrets it holds."

The sentinel bore his teeth angrily. "I shall make you suffer for the disgrace you reek of, boy." Delta raised his hand fearlessly, the tips of his finger tips illuminating an acidic color. The gateway behind him shuddered fiercely as an energy beam of the same pigment began moving down the crack between the double doors. The line stood out among the purple, searing with power before the threshold blew open violently. The Dragoons shrieked as their lord scowled in rage, summoning more of the kind that dismounted off of the summit of the tower, spiraling downward towards their kinsmen, lances outstretched. Xaldin rose off of the ground, his dreadlocks whipping around his face and all six spears levitating around him, pointing towards their target. All at once, the memory shot towards Delta, who leapt backwards, flipping away from the fatal blow of the lances and into the skyscraper's vestibule, his agility allowing him to just barely miss the sharp blades.

Delta landed steadily, summoning his Soul Eater and raising his fist into the air confidently, a ring of emerald voltage crackling around his arm before flashing brilliantly. In its wake, a crossbow mounted to his appendage. The Replica aimed at Xaldin, who was reading himself for his next attack, and fired rapidly, a new arrow appearing right after one was discharged. Each projectile became caught in Xaldin's aero shield, orbiting him at high speeds. Right as the Whirlwind Lancer prepared to launch the darts back at his foe, each arrow exploded in a cloud of gaseous darkness, disorienting the guardian. Delta took a moment to analyze his surroundings: a black and white tiled lobby whose walls were covered in television screens of varying sizes, each displaying memories of those the tower had connected itself with. At the far end of the room was a high-tech elevator, emblazoned with a cyan yellow star outline.

Dragoons swarmed in like bees of a recently disturbed hive. Two of such Nobodies willed their weapons to float above them as their clawed hands lifted Xaldin from the ground. After righting himself, he grabbed two of his violet lances from the air, the other four gathering around him. He leapt into the air, the Dragoons mimicking his motion, and lunged at Delta, striking with his spears, which were deflected by the bat-winged blade of the Replica. The other weapons were being parried by the curve of the clone's crossbow, leaving wedge-shaped cuts in the wood that were quickly repaired by the midnight-colored darkness.

The Dragoon's were kept at bay by the sporadic firing of arrows by Delta's writhing arm. They hovered wasp-like above the brawl, stirring up the wind currents of the room. After a few moments of battle, Xaldin waved his arm horizontally before him, sending his lances swinging around him. The sharp blades caught Delta across the chest, shallow enough not to be life-threatening but just enough to draw dark red blood that seeped down his jacket.

Delta clutched the gash painfully, trying to staunch the flow as Xaldin backed away, smirking. His lances raised themselves around him and the Dragoons flanked him on all sides behind their overlord. Xaldin inhaled sharply, his arms lifting dramatically before clenching his fists. A terrible wind blew against Delta, pinning him to the wall. The clone tried to lift his arms, but found them almost unmovable due to the gale being sent by the keeper of the skyscraper. The dust and grit was lifted from the ground and hurled itself at Delta, its grains scratching his cheek, scarlet liquid filling the crevice. Delta continued to try to free himself until Xaldin raised his hand triumphantly. One of the lances sprang to life and launched from the air precisely, embedding itself in the Replica's abdomen.

The world spun as Delta felt the life being drained from him. Another spear was shot through the storm, slashing into the captive's arm, piercing his flesh painfully. The Replica screamed in agony as sharp pains rocked his body. Another two of Xaldin's weapons pierced the duplicate's forearm and calf, crimson blood splattering onto the shiny tiles from each gash. The memory-displaying screens behind him were either destroyed by a spear jutting through the clone or splattered in the life-giving blood spurting from each wound. The penultimate spear rammed itself into Delta's hip, the life depleting from him rapidly. The Replica's breath became shallow and forced, his pulse beating erratically.

The last lance levitated before Xaldin, level with Delta's beating heart. It paused there as the man basked in the glory of his victory. "And so ends the pitiful life of a sham." Delta's acid green eyes grew large as Xaldin lifted his hand to initiate the murder, only for him to stop suddenly, time seeming to slow down. The air around the spear rippled, the projectile halting midflight. A cold voice hissed in the back of his head, icy and cruel. _Fight back, you fool! I did not choose you only to have you impaled by this memory! I may still have purpose for you yet, but you are useless to me dead. _Delta recognized the voice as Maleficent's, the witch who had almost robbed him of his existence before giving the copy a new one. A vision of a fragmented and beaten world flashed through his mind, reconstruction efforts focused throughout it. Maleficent's voice returned, this time alluring and oozing with temptation. _Hollow Bastion… You shall assist me there. I gave you life, and even in death I can just as easily take that away from you, boy. Now go!_

Delta felt the dark power and influence of the witch intensify as time sped up once more. Almost instinctively, he flexed his shadowy abilities, the fired lance splintering under his control, causing the chips to hit the gore-covered screens mounted upon the wall. The spears embedded in the teenager's body melted away into thick black tar, the wounds mending themselves into scarred pale flesh.

Xaldin gasped in astonishment as arrows were shot from the crossbow and into the white torsos of the Dragoon legion, each exploding into typhoons of darkness that dispersed into the atmosphere. The protector backed away, surprised at the fear he was experiencing. Delta snapped his gloved fingers, the scars beneath radiating with Maleficent's power. Dark thorns wrapped themselves around Xaldin's limbs and torso, intertwining themselves within his dreadlocks. The vines hung him in a crucifix, tightening their grip as their captive thrashed about, throwing off his concentration enough so that the memory could not summon his weapons.

Delta smirked auspiciously as the barbs constricted, putting a halt to their prey's writhing. The boy raised his blade up to the man's throat. "Speak, remembrance. How did you come into being?" Xaldin paused for a moment before laughing callously. "Foolish facsimile. Memory's Skyscraper holds the ancient power of memories within its walls; collecting, absorbing, and reliving each one. It was only a matter of time before it became sentient. It does not permit trespassers within its hallowed halls, so it drew together the memories of the former Xaldin to create me, a guardian to its keep." Delta pondered this for a moment, gazing at the swift flow of reminiscences playing upon the haphazardly placed screens.

"What schemes has this sentient tower?" The memory Xaldin smiled knowingly, the fear now gone from his fake heart. "The tower waits for its ultimate prize, the guardian that will replace me, freeing me of its service. She is the true keeper of memories and the tower knows that this is where she belongs. It whispers promises of power to her, speaking of the immeasurable abilities lying behind her 'angelic features.'"

Delta narrowed his eyes at his detainee before crossing over to the elevator, leaving Xaldin strung up in the center of the room, laughing disturbingly. The doors to the lift slid open soundlessly, revealing a hi-tech enclosure covered in buttons. The skyscraper was made of much more than the outside hinted at. After scanning the lift keys quickly, Delta pressed the topmost button, decorated simply with a five-pointed star that now glowed a shade of cyan. The elevator lifted smoothly and with a simple whirring noise. After a moment of ascension, the elevator stopped, opening its doors to release the inhabitant within.

Delta strode into the top floor, unsurprised at the countless much larger monitors plastering the walls. The largest of which in the center of the farthest rampart, a message typed largely across its screen.

For Naminé

An underscore flashed steadily beside the note, signifying that the skyscraper itself was trying to communicate with anyone who passed by. Below the screen was a large red button encased in glass. Delta approached it cautiously before the monitor changed, playing back the moment in the basement of Castle Oblivion, when Namine freed the Replica from the control of the Organization. A tear ran down his cheek suddenly, surprising the boy. He brushed it from his face with his scarred hand, gazing at the damp spot on his finger tips.

"Maybe… I still have a debt to pay… To a friend."

Delta approached the button and, after lifting the case, pressed it down forcefully. All of the screens flashed brilliantly as the apprentice turned to leave. His mind flashed to the image of Hollow Bastion imprinted into his mind. He hesitated and then punched the coordinates into the navigational device secured around his wrist.

"Forgive me."

!_!

Okay, so there's a lot more to that, but I decided just to wait and have a "Dusk: Part Three" … Sorry! But now that I have a new AC adaptor for my laptop, chapters will be coming in more quickly.

Oh, and I was not comparing Xaldin to Jesus! I just liked the dramatic posing.

Please review and stay tuned!

EDIT: I'm now changing the name of the chapter. I decided not to just reuse "Dusk" over and over again…


	21. Tending the Hearth

**The Uprising**

Is it Chapter 21 already? Wowza, this is shaping up to be a long story… Especially with everything I have in mind… (Evil grin!) Anyway, so this is what was originally going to be Dusk: Part Three… And even before that change, this segment was actually a part of Chapter 20, until I realized it could easily be a chapter on its own due to the length and content. Imagine it… A 6,000 word chapter! Personally, I don't like reading super long chapters, so I try to keep mine in check, although they do seem to be getting longer and longer. Oh well. If you can recall, Axel is busy fighting Saix, believing he is going to destroy Aros and, in turn, Sora, Xion, and, most importantly to the Rogue, Roxas. Delta, after splitting up with DiZ, arrived at the Memory's Skyscraper and discovered that the tower was sentient after acquiring years of memories, and had concocted a memory-based version of Xaldin as its guardian. Memory Xaldin then almost killed Delta for trespassing when Maleficent awakened inside of the Replica, who gave him über-Dark powers (more so than before), allowing him to defeat the sentry and commanding him to come to Hollow Bastion. He then traveled to the top floor and pushed a mysterious button that was labeled "For Namine." You know, maybe you should just go read chapter 20. Enjoy!

!_!

Axel landed hard on his back atop the first platform of Ruin and Creation's Passage, sliding to the edge of the dais with a small flow of blood trickling down the side of his mouth. He and Saix had been battling throughout the castle since their initial meeting, their brawl eventually leading to the strangely frosted-over Proof of Existence, where the lieutenant had finally entered into his Berserk form. He achieved this after slipping away into the Addled Impasse which, as it was his chamber, naturally had a full view of the empowering Moon. With this might backing him, Saix gained the upper hand, slowly ebbing away Axel's resolve as he was beaten throughout Naught's Approach.

Saix, silhouetted by the energy pouring from the doorway, laughed powerfully at his fallen foe, his voice amplified and reverberated by the Berserk stage he had retained. The Nobody stepped into the vast chamber, revealing the true beast he was within. His eyes were now a pure luminous yellow and he glowed with a celestial power that he alone could wield. The X-shaped scar the man had bore for so long was now even more jagged, matching his muddled hair. Savagely, Saix grazed his claws across the floor, picking up sparks that shot at his adversary, who was trying to regain his bearings to escape. Even the scrape marks flashed dangerously as the Luna Diviner leapt into the air, his giant Claymore following suit.

With a growl of raw, uninhibited rage, Saix landed atop Axel, his strong arms pushing down dangerously on the man's rib cage. The Claymore hovered expectantly above the Rogue's vulnerable throat, forcing him to crane his neck beyond the edge. Blood dripped from his mouth into the nothingness below. If the Flurry of Dancing Flames could turn to look, he might notice millions of Heartless writhing below, only their yellow eyes standing out among the seemingly empty darkness. A few shadows tore at each other to get a taste of the precious crimson liquid.

Instead, Axel redirected his gaze at what was occurring in the air above him. "Look brother," Saix said madly, bearing his now razor sharp teeth into a crude grin at the fallen enemy. "They fight for us." It was true, as Axel witnessed upside down small brigades of Nobodies attacking one another in the air or on each platform. Berserkers seemed to be allied with the Sorcerers, Dragoons, and Snipers against Axel's own Assassins, who had joined forces with the Samurai, Dusks, and, amazingly, a small division of Dancers. Each side fought unceasingly, neither appearing to be close to victory. The carnage was escalating, more and more lesser Nobodies teleporting in to fight for their brethren.

"I shall tear your boy to shreds, Axel. There will be no trace of the child left to mourn!"

Axel watched as a brave Samurai, a warrior of Roxas, faced Xemnas's own Sorcerer, only to be struck down by a mass of the creature's unworldly red cubes.

A surge of adrenaline hit the Rogue, prompting the man to send a jet a flame into Saix, blasting him from his perch. The Loyalist screamed in fury, brutally beating out the embers coating his robe. Before he could rise to his feet however, Axel was upon him again, striking out with his chakrams. The Luna Diviner spun in his tracks, trying to regain control over the situation. The Rogue outstretched his arms before the rush faded, summoning balls of fire that slowly elongated into burning whips. In one fluid motion, he struck the ground before his enemy, sending out a devastating crack as the whips exploded into ashes and smoke.

Saix was blown backwards by the blast, flying through the battlefield before landing upon the final platform of the Passage. Axel willed the chakrams to hover before him, spitting out crackles of flame. Nimbly, he mounted the discs, shooting upward towards his former friend. The weapons released a column of blazing energy that sent its rider into the air above his opponent before landing solidly atop his writhing body. Sending out an inferno of dancing flame, Axel brought his fist into the aura surrounding Saix, breaking his Berserk stage like the shattering of glass. Instantly, the Nobody's appearance returned to its calmer, more orderly form. The scar receded and the man's glowing yellow eyes lost their radiance. Even his sharp claws were rounded as the Claymore lost its extra length.

Axel glanced remorsefully at the fallen form before him, hesitantly leaving him alive.

Before Saix could rise from the blow, Axel had already left, walking cautiously up the staircase that would bring him to Roxas. The blue-haired savage turned groggily, watching through blurry eyes as the target made his escape. The ginger wild card walked cautiously up the steps, masking the sound of his footfalls by spreading a thick layer of ash on each step to avoid detection. His breath raced as he tried to adjust from the high-speed battle with Saix to the stealthy infiltration of the Altar.

As quietly as he could, Saix brought himself to his feet, not wanting Axel to notice how his foe was no longer disoriented. It was unnecessary, however, as the double agent had already entered into the tower's peak. Brushing off the dust gathered due to the battle with as much dignity he could muster, he stood, regarding the still battling lesser Nobodies with devastating indifference. "Pitiful." The Luna Diviner then strode quickly up the incline to catch up with his nemesis.

The area quickly came into Saix's line of vision, a technological junkyard: the product of the Rebels' inept scientific knowledge. Namine, bloodied, was being cradled by a hysterical Kairi, Aros glowering down at them with his expressionless, belted face. Meanwhile, Xigbar was speaking charismatically to Larxene and Marluxia. The third rebel, Demyx, was beholding the scene distastefully, dark circles formed under his sea-green eyes. Saix smiled knowingly, creeping steadily behind Axel, still avoiding detection.

Suddenly, everyone atop the Altar halted, spinning on their heel to face the Dark City. Brashly, Saix slid behind a particularly large generator. He watched in frustration as the Memory's Skyscraper's giant screens radiated pure white energy. Each window began to follow suit before the entire building was eclipsed in raw power. It pulsed suddenly, sending out a shockwave that traveled over the city, spilling around the structures and Heartless before arriving at the castle. The aura rushed over the scene, Xemnas's case filling with the sensation before it continued on until finally reaching Namine's unconscious form. Into which, it receded, absorbed by the girl's broken body like a sponge.

The witch took in a sharp breath of air, the power of the skyscraper bringing her into a state of clarity, her now glowing white eyes popping wide open. Even her cuts and bruises emitted the silvery radiance before healing and closing up, her entire system invigorated by the strange burst of the skyscraper. The world had stopped around her, the Nobodies, Kairi, and Aros all frozen in time, their awestruck expressions still directed at the skyscraper. Even the airborne Nobodies were stationary, like mosquitoes trapped in amber. Namine slowly surveyed the Altar, stopping first at Aros, her curiosity getting the best of her common sense. She warily approached him, eying the belt covering his upper face. With trembling hands, she unfastened the buckle, sliding the black leather out of the loop and pulling away the covering.

Namine jumped back, startled at what she saw. Aros's eyes, blue, crystal-like eyes, were darting back and forth between Axel, who was trying to remain inconspicuous while looking at the skyscraper, and Kairi, who was still kneeling before the spot the witch had occupied. His pupils adjusted to the lighting before continuing to rapidly switch between targets until they stopped suddenly. His fixation was aimed directly at Namine. She quickly fastened the strap over his eyes once more, making sure that only the creature's eyes were still active and not the rest of his body. Where her quivering fingers brushed against his pale skin, silvery blotches appeared before fading from view. Namine bit her lip, thinking before lightly touching her index finger to his chest.

Three ethereal hearts appeared side-by-side upon his torso before separating from each other. Aros's form shimmered for a moment before splitting into three, each moving to meet their emotional counterparts. Transparent forms of Roxas, Xion, and Sora appeared before the even dimmer image of the Rebel puppet. The blonde's vision was unsurprisingly directed at his best friend, while the brunette looked sadly at his island companion. The girl's eerie gaze was centered on Namine herself; the identical blue eyes following her every move.

Trying to put the stare out of her mind, the witch moved to Xigbar, his one good eye focused not on the skyscraper as his body language suggested, but at Xemnas, whose cage was still filled with the energy of the memory tower. She approached the enclosure, pressing her primary digit against the cold glass. The fog inside of it cleared, revealing not one but six men crammed into tthe space. Xemnas himself stood to the side, his hands pressed against the glass. Next to him was an elder, his face contorted into a twisted grin above a scraggly goatee. In the other section of the area was a humanoid Heartless, smirking with arrogance and reeking of pure darkness. In the back was another young adult in a white lab coat, eying the silver-haired fellow beside him whose hand was placed upon the gentleman in front. This one bore resemblance to the old man in the center, and he wore strange black clothes with a sleeveless white button up shirt underneath. Finally, behind Xemnas, was a boy crying out in anguish. His face stuck in a disturbed shriek, with fists caught pounding upon the surface. His hair was as brown as the earth itself, although it momentarily flickered to the platinum color of the others. Each figure stood as motionless as stone, although there seemed to be a hint of awareness in each set of their amber eyes.

Hesitantly, Namine pressed both of her hands against the case and was struck by an onslaught of memories for the split second she made contact. She struggled through the images, the jumbled pictures filing themselves away in her mind. Making a mental note to address them at a less dire time, she stepped away, only to pause mid crunch. The special Nobody was surrounded by sketches, each showing a particular moment in the life of a face of Xehanort. "What is this power...?" The witch picked up the nearest one, a representation of Terra, the brunette from the cage, alongside his friends: a blue-haired woman and a boy that looked exactly like Roxas. She glanced back at the case, contemplating a rehash of the experience for intelligence on the Superior. "We may need this information…" She reasoned, trying to convince herself. "In the coming battle... It would be irresponsible of me to pass by this chance." Even with the benefits well known, Namine feared the mind held in stasis. She knew of his twisted plots, and had no wish to enter the world of Xehanort once more, but the image of Roxas's double told her that the memories would be vital. Bravely, she returned to the case, pressing her hands against the glass once more. She fought against the pain; against the horrific images she was absorbing. Terrible deeds and appalling acts of injustice that were too atrocious to describe. The only way to power through the imagery was to focus on the one flickering bright spot among the darkness, that single pinprick of happiness that stemmed from Terra and his memories. _Aqua… Ventus…_ The reminiscences became too much, forcing Namine to rip her hands from the glass, dark burns covering her palms. Her hands steaming, she hastened from the area, until she skidded to a halt at the side, retching over the edge.

"I don't want this…"

She heaved again, recalling her brief trip into the remembrances of a madman. Namine sat, sobbing over the side. The witch longed to rid herself of the images burned into her memory, but knew that such was impossible. At last, she wiped her mouth on one of Marluxia's tapestries before tearing the fabric into strips to bind her blistered hands. After her appendages were securely bandaged, she turned and, after spying Saix, was thrust into a memory once again.

* * *

"As if!"

Namine found herself warped to Castle Oblivion, Saix and Xigbar speaking before her, the apparitions unable to see or hear the intruder. The claymore-wielder spoke first. "Surely you realize Zexion has no intention of liberating Xemnas, he only desires the Organization's power for himself. You see how he convenes with Riku and that earthy leviathan. Even the forty-forth Replica knows more than we true Loyalists. He's plotting something, and once his scheme is completed, there will be no more use for us or the guise of Xemnas's release." The sharpshooter ran a gloved hand through his ponytail, absentmindedly reloading his weapons. "So what do you propose we do, scar face? Just march into the World That Never Was to free our valiant leader? As if!" Xigbar turned to leave.

"What if we infiltrated Marluxia's keep under the guise of a peace offering?"

The Freeshooter stopped, but did not turn around. "I'm listening." Saix smirked triumphantly. "Perhaps if you brought them a childhood friend of Sora, the fools will trust you enough not to kill you on sight. Then, while you distract them, I shall free our Superior and the three of us will put down this rebellion once and for all." Xigbar faced his cohort and laughed callously. "I'll see you at the Altar, X-face."

The memory faded at once and Namine found herself back in the world of Nobodies. "A trick… It has all just been a hoax. Kairi…" She did not have any more time to contemplate this though, as the aura surrounding Memory's Skyscraper faded and time began to march forward once more. Before anyone could react, the generators rattled dangerously, apparently overcome by the power of the skyscraper. Each ruptured, exploding in place until the centerpiece that spawned Aros shook, about to detonate. The glow of her eyes now subsided, Namine sprinted toward Kairi, their combined power producing a shield of light bound by chains that protected them from the blast.

Saix groaned in pain, clutching his bleeding forehead as he scrambled away from the wreckage. Xigbar noticed him first, soon followed by the rebels. "Idiot! You blew my cover!" Marluxia's eyes widened as the Trojan horse operative improvised, taking aim at Xemnas's prison and blasting apart the tubes that kept him in stasis. The hoses spewed out thick white gases and convulsed wildly, animated by the fumes pouring through them. The lead revolutionist summoned his scythe, gesturing angrily with his free hand. "A ploy! You shall pay for this deception, Xigbar! Your blood shall stain these halls for eternity!" Before the Graceful Assassin could follow through on his threat, however, Xemnas awoke, sending out a burst of Nothingness that annihilated to case he had been kept in. He flexed his powers, summoning a brigade of Sorcerers that hovered around the Altar.

"Free of captivity at last… All of my precious memories restored to me and my powers multiplied tenfold!" He levitated above the battlefield, arms held at eighty degree angles to either side, complimented by the devious leer on his face. "A parting gift to your pitiful revolt!" A dark globe of vanity formed behind him, encased within flashing barbs of Nothingness. A stem of energy struck the tower, eating away at one of Marluxia's tapestries like acid. Xigbar and Saix joined the Guide to Interstice; glowing stairs appearing that led them into their Superior's typhoon. Both men disappeared into the emptiness, teleported into the unknown. Xemnas followed suit, evaporating into Nothingness whose wisps were absorbed by the storm.

The calamity only increased in intensity, striking out at the bits of rubble and destroying them upon contact. The tempest raged before the moon of Kingdom Hearts, giving it a sinister glow. Marluxia grimaced as he took out Sorcerers, trying to take control of the deteriorating situation while muttering curses at Xigbar. "Fools!" He shouted to his three comrades. "Rid us of these pests!" Aros approached the energy storm, followed by a reluctant Demyx. The puppet raised his Ultima Keyblades, shooting out beams of light and darkness to combat the gale. Namine pulled the astonished Kairi to her feet, the girl still trying to figure out what had just transpired. Axel herded the girls down the steps, looking back sadly at the monster Roxas had been transformed into, only to see Larxene giving him a devilish grin. The Savage Nymph shot after them, electricity pouring behind her as she made a path with her wicked knives.

"Run!"

Axel summoned walls of fire behind the trio as they fled, slowing Larxene down for but a moment as she tore through the flames. The Rogue lamented the lost opportunity to free the Key of Destiny, silently vowing to return for both of his friends.

"I'm sorry… Roxas."

!_!

To be continued! Please review!

As you can see, Axel and Xion aren't exactly the closest of friends yet…

Stay tuned and REVIEW! It'll seriously only take a second. I challenge you, dear reader, to leave some sort of comment, criticism, or suggestion! Even if you don't have an account. It'll seriously only take a few seconds of your time. Be watching for Chapter 22!


	22. Sisters

**The Uprising**

Sorry for the long delay everyone! I've been super busy all month AND my internet was down… But I'm back now with Chapter 22! If you can recall, Axel has escaped with Kairi and Namine after Xigbar and Saix liberated Xemnas from the Altar of Naught. Not exactly the original plan (which was to free Sora, Roxas, and Xion from the Aros body), but at this point, I think Axel is just going to take what he can get. Needless to say, Marluxia is not a happy camper. Then there's 44 sneaking around with DNA samples, and Zexion's secret experiments… Speaking of which, now that Zexion's intentions of giving up his power to Xemnas have all but been revealed to be a farce, two of their number have deserted them, leaving the Schemer with empty slots on his roster. But number six won't let something like that get in his way! Then of course there's DiZ and his Maleficent-controlled minion, Delta who was just at Memory's Skyscraper. I think that covers all of my bases… Read and REVIEW!

!_!

Kairi sprinted alongside Axel and Namine, her slender legs pumping to keep up with her savior. Crackles of electricity tore at the ground behind her as Larxene stormed after them. The Savage Nymph was now shooting towards them at full force, her body parallel to the colorless ground. Only Axel's well aimed fireballs kept their pursuer at bay, although they were quickly losing ground. The Rogue was adamant about meeting DiZ and Delta before leaving the world, sending the three on a race against the sadist to the Dark City.

Kairi became lost in thought, looking back regretfully in the direction of the black-haired Sora facsimile that was currently battling Xemnas's storm atop the Castle's peak. _I should've been able to save him… _She bit her lip to dilute the emotional pain with that which was physical, the sting dulling the fresh wound of losing her island friend again. As she ran down the castle steps, a small flow of blood filled her mouth, the salty taste giving her clarity. The princess was brought out of her nostalgia by a bolt of electricity that struck her left calf, burning through her fair skin effortlessly.

Kairi was sent to her knees, the momentum of her sprint causing her to tumble down the steps, bruising her pale sides as she fell. The Keybearer continued her descent until she landed squarely on her back atop the Crooked Ascension. Namine cried out to her as she and Axel ran to meet the fallen girl, their worry giving them enough speed to escape the brunt of Larxene's further attacks. The elevator groaned as it shifted into gear, the platform slowly sinking into the dreary ground. The witch gingerly sat upon the edge, her willowy legs dangling over the side before she gently scooted herself onto the pulley. Axel, on the other hand, vaulted himself over the boundary, spinning midflight to hurl flames at the Savage Nymph.

He landed gracefully on his feet, summoning a wall of fire to block the entrance as the elevator continued its plunge. Voltage pounded upon the barrier as Larxene paced behind it. Her fiery silhouette looked menacing and demonic against the inferno. She slashed her knives through the heat, giggling as the fortification slowly weakened against her power opposing that of her fatigued target. The elevator growled again as it eased to a stop, the flame partition shattering at the same time. Larxene had entered one of her Drive Forms while she had waited to advance, taking on a more bestial form. Her cloak was now hemmed with jagged edges, matching the crackling elongated antennae of her hair. The Savage Nymph cackled, sending jolts of electricity through the hollow voids that were now her eyes. She bore her teeth and giggled, one hand on her hip, a girlish pose that contrasted her demonic form.

Larxene leapt from the rim, the energy pouring through her body discharging as she landed at the bottom. Axel led the girls to Nothing's Call, shielding them from the sparks that flew as their pursuer fried the elevator's controls with her powers. The trio was trapped at the edge, halted by the chasm spanning between them and the Dark City. Namine wasted no time, spinning around and summoning her jagged white Keyblade. An orb of darkness appeared in the Nobody's dainty hand, separating into wisps that materialized into rough chains wrapped around her arm. She struck the ground with her metal whips, keeping Larxene at bay within the ruined elevator. A silvery barrier, summoned by the witch, appeared at the threshold, the wall barely holding its ground against the mini storm raging beyond it. Gently, Axel lowered her sword, distorting her fierce battle face with that of confusion and innocence.

"Not yet, Nam. We need you two alive. I'll hold Larxene off," Namine shook her head, eyebrows furrowed as Axel willed his Eternal Flame Chakrams to float above the girls. "I'll meet up with you all later, in front of Memory's Skyscraper. Got it memorized? Find Delta, he'll know what to do. Only go to DiZ as a last resort, he isn't safe. Now go!" The witch hesitated and then softly kissed Axel's cheek, a sign of respect and platonic affection. "Thank you." Banishing her Keyblade, she summoned more chains in her dominant hand, lashing them onto the Chakram. The shackles held, and Namine prepared her dismount.

Axel turned to Kairi, who was anxiously twisting her necklace. The pearl glowed at her touch, retaining its illumination as she clasped her hands together. Slowly she released her grasp, exposing two radiant objects held immobile in the air. Soundlessly, the princess levitated them over to Axel's gloved fingers. The luminosity immediately faded as they made contact with his digits, revealing Roxas's wooden winner stick and a plain Thalassa shell, a favorite of Xion's. "They wanted you to have these… I can feel them in Sora. They need you, Axel . . . and I need him, more than anything. So come back in one piece, okay?" The Nobody clutched the keepsakes to his chest and muttered his thanks, holding back his newly sprouted emotions as he guided the islander to the other Chakram. Kairi brushed away unexpected tears and raised up her arms, mirroring Namine, summoning thin cords of light that tethered the princess's hands to the disk.

The weapons smoldered and smoked as they hovered across the expanse of emptiness, their riders holding tight to the cables supporting them. As they reached a quarter of the way across the abyss, the unmistakable sound of electricity broke through Namine's defenses, releasing the sadist within. She cackled, the rage required to maintain her drive form, banishing whatever rationale she had left. Axel held his ground stoically as she approached him, her voice made indistinct by the crackles of electricity, yet somehow retaining the seductive tone she reserved only for the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "I was too hasty when I spared you last time, Axel . . . But not to worry, I will redeem myself. I'm going to make you suffer, traitor. I'm going to have that filthy witch shatter your memories to make you much more obedient, we won't make the mistake of trusting you again." Larxene giggled, summoning her eight knives in a flash of voltage.

"Then I'm going to keep you as my own personal trophy . . . And you will witness the slow, beautiful deaths of the two tramps floating away from me, your X-faced friend, that prick Sora, the spineless doll, and finally Roxas. After I'm through with them, I'll have you burn what's left of their corpses," Larxene was now uncomfortably close to her prey, who dared not to stir while the sadist was in such an unpredictable state, especially weaponless. His clenched teeth and balled fists tightened beyond movement out of the sheer rage pent up inside of him. The revolutionist's cool breath, infused with the electric burnt smell of metal, rolled over the side of his face in waves as the Savage Nymph stroked his neck with one of her blades.

"And bathe in their ashes."

Whatever degree of self control Axel had maintained snapped, the fury giving him the power to summon a second set of Chakrams, the ones he had named Prometheus. He spun the weapons at Larxene, the twin points flashing against her knives. He swung his disks expertly, calling forth wave after wave of flame that was dodged by his agile foe with a number of acrobatic motions and counterattacks of her own. As she somersaulted backwards, clones of her powered form were spawned in the wake of her movement. The duo of blob-like masses writhed like gray putty until they formed almost feminine shapes. The two facsimiles were discernible by their even less human forms, sharp talons taking the place of her knives. Their cloaks were hewn off jaggedly, revealing long black boots beneath. Even their teeth had been ground into sharp points, gnashing at the air like a snake. Pure white eyes, ringed with heavy black ink, matched the dull papery skin holding the things together. Their bodies twitched, sending out electrical spasms that made their forms appear shadowy and out of sync with reality.

Axel swiftly attacked their commander by swinging the chakrams in wide arcs, his attacks parried by Larxene's flashing knives. Meanwhile, the two copies sprang into the air, bounding off jagged faces, sending out powerful discharges of energy. In one giant leap from the edge, they cleared the distance between themselves and the girls, whose slow-moving chakrams were only halfway to their destination. Inhumanly, they landed upon the hovering disks, perched atop them like vultures. Each clone giggled at each other, a laugh so warped from the original that it could scarcely be recognized, and then released a concussive blast of voltage that was easily conducted by Axel's makeshift metal vehicles. Namine, held by metal chains that directed the flow of power, writhed and tried to scream as the electricity rocked her body. Kairi, protected by her own light, was only slightly affected by the current, with only her legs shuddering spastically beneath her. Fighting through the pain, she willed one of the radiant cords to release her left hand, her dominant gripping ever-tighter on the remaining binds. Shaking fiercely, she raised her free arm, a beam of light shooting into it that left the Oathkeeper keyblade in its wake. Trembling, she aimed it at the edge of the gorge, firing a ray of power into the small keyhole hidden there.

A blue energy bridge flooded over the chasm like water, thinly covering the area up to the battlefield above. With a nod to a semi-conscious Namine, both willed their binds to vanish, dropping them down to the link below. Both landed hard on the aqua surface, coughing up a fair amount of blood that simply rolled off of the sides, repelled from the surface as if oil to water.

Meanwhile, Axel was still battling Larxene, the arena heating up with each degree of the Rogue's wrath. Soon lava was pouring down the elevator shaft, onto the platform, and then, after burning through a fair bit of the bridge, into the vast expanse of Nothingness below. Larxene, who was floating harmlessly above the magma, shot forward, slashing at her foe with round after round of vicious knives until Axel was thrown backwards into the volcanic emission. Powered by the intense heat, the Flurry of Dancing Flames met the newest discharge of voltage with a jet of his own flame. The flowing liquid fire beneath the master of warmth bubbled and intensified the attack until the Savage Nymph's void eyes widened in fear as the flame engulfed her, leaving the entire stage charred and battered. When the smoke at last receded, an electric bubble emerged, revealing Larxene, with no drive form but nonetheless safe inside.

Below, Namine and Kairi were both fighting off the duplicates, parrying their attacks with the hilt of their Keyblades and using chains and blasts of light to move into the offensive. One of the creatures slithered past one of Kairi's ranged assaults, moving snake-like on the ground around the ground-melting flares until she reached her target. The princess swung her Keyblade through the beast's torso, only for its form to pull itself apart like taffy, letting the weapon pass harmlessly through before the tendrils reattached the two pieces.

With a shriek of glee, the animal bit into Kairi's exposed forearm, black saliva running down its sharp teeth. Her jaws tightened as the princess tried to shake her off, screaming in pain as poison seeped into her system. Namine looked up at the sound of her sister screaming, her own foe screeching behind a barrier of magic. The container began to falter, however, as the witch turned to Kairi's foe and struck it upon the temple with her long chain before returning to deal with her own crisis.

The Larxene-creature's jowls loosened as the papery skin beneath Namine's blow crumpled and broke. Angrily, the creature swung its long talons at Kairi, who held up her Keyblade in a panic. The claws struck the sword, sending it skittering across the bridge and into the void. Victoriously, it cackled, insect-like mandibles clacking and eyes crinkled shut in delight as it prepared for the fatal blow. Oh how it enjoyed the chase: pure instinct and raw pain. _Weaponless, _the thing thought to itself. _The preys will have no choice but to submits to us! Then we shall eats it! And then we shall cooks it! Then we shall dances with our sister and munches on their boneses! _At the notion of its grammatically incorrect schemes, the golem laughed again, completely oblivious to anything but the festivities that were to take place shortly. When its gaze finally returned, it faltered.

Its prey was holding a weapon once more.

Irritably, the Larxene-creature swiped the blade out of her hands again and prepared to destroy its foe with a clean cut across the jugular, only for the girl to summon the sword anew within a beam of light. Screaming in fury, it snatched the blade from her hands and shoved it, teeth first, into her sickening mouth, mandibles protruding out the sides to pull it into her throat. In one terrible bite, she swallowed the key, grimacing as it slid down her oily gullet. A disgusting metallic heaviness filled the beast's half formed digestive system, bringing on a wave of nausea that was easily powered through by the being of instinct. Retching on the meal, the duplicate looked up deviously, filled with pride at the deed it had completed, only to lose her smirk and the metallic heaviness in her stomach: both feelings being replaced by pure rage. The prey was now leaning against another bludgeon, looking amused and almost _bored. _Bored!

_How dares the prey insult us like this?_

It howled, the negative emotions exploding along with her power. The stalker's body was now engulfed in electricity, sending out bolts the tore holes through the energy bridge with each strike. Kairi backed away, realizing she was no longer in a position to toy with Larxene's minion. _"Fear!" _It shrieked in a voice of pure voltage, triumphantly noting its victim's emotions. _"It feelses fear!" _ The Larxene-beast raised its claws into the air, the unnaturally long digits forming a giant ball of power that crackled into the sky.

"_Die!" _

Kairi prepared for the worst as the sphere rocketed towards her, silently praying that Namine, Sora, and Riku would all somehow be alright. _Dear God…_ She began, before her head was suddenly filled with a vision of the blue-haired woman, Aqua, casting a spell. A crystalline arrow that had been shooting towards her was suddenly blasted back at her foe. Without realizing it, Kairi spoke in the voice of the Keybearing woman.

"Reflect!"

With Kairi and Aqua's power combined, the full might of the attack was fired back at the copy, who shrieked in pain as she fell down against the bridge, her lengthy body preventing her from falling through one of the holes she created. The princess fell to her knees from the sheer momentum, but quickly gathered her bearings and hoisted herself up by the teeth of her Keyblade. She examined her wounded arm and grimaced. The wound was festering and would require immediate medical attention. Already she felt so very weak…

Suddenly a blast of darkness shot over her head and another ghoulish cry resounded. The girl spun around to see the Larxene fake, who had recovered and was preparing a deadly ambush, clutch her crumbling face in pain as the acidic darkness ate away at her body. Stumbling backwards, the banshee fell through one of the bridge holes, her screams enveloped by the Nothingness below.

Kairi turned to see a boy with spiky white hair looking up at her holding what appeared to be Riku's Soul Eater and a crossbow. Glancing to the right, the princess saw Namine choking her own enemy, one of her dark chains wrapped firmly around the creature's neck. As the shackles tightened, the banshee's paper white skin blanched even more before its entire body crumbled into tiny bits that slid soundlessly off the edge and into oblivion.

Namine dropped her chain, breathing hard and bleeding from several places, the crimson liquid staining her previously flawless white dress. Summoning a gust of aero magic, she cleared the remaining fragments before finally noticing the dark knight waiting apprehensively below. Wearily, and with a twinge of hysteria, the witch's face broke out into a grin, recognizing the Replica even after his transformation. She ran to greet him, throwing her slender arms around his neck and squeezing as hard as she could. "Okay, okay!" Delta managed, laughing. "Give me a little room to breathe Namine!" She giggled, her warm smile nothing like the mirthless laugh of her former sadistic captor. "I'm just happy you're alright."

"Augh!"

The trio of teenagers looked up to see Axel flying through the air and landing horribly onto the melting bridge. Above him, the real Larxene hovered, the glow of lava casting demonic shadows along the walls as electricity discharged off of her. Kairi choked down a whimper, not wanting to give her opponent the satisfaction of seeing her trepidation. The Nymph would make it impossible to return to defuse Aros, at least by land, and the energy storm's disruption could make Corridors of Darkness within the Castle deadly. "Run." The princess whispered, slowly realizing how she was sealing Sora's fate within the puppet. No one moved, transfixed by the harpy charging her power before them. She would destroy them all, but not quickly. Larxene always played with her victims before finishing them off.

"Run!"

Delta quickly sent his arm around Namine's shoulders, causing her to bite her lip uncomfortably as the Nobody realized how their reunion was anything but platonic for the replica. As gently as she could while sprinting, the witch brushed his arm away and ran to link pinkies with her sister. Kairi calmed at the soft touch of her dearest friend. Selphie wonderful of course, but she was always so preoccupied with boys that the princess seldom found her company as pleasant as Namine's had been. They had an unspoken bond of friendship that reassured each girl as they battled through their own emotional and physical turmoil.

Axel, catching up to Delta, snapped his gloved fingers in front of the spellbound apprentice's face, the flicker of heat drawing him out of the confused and awestruck gaze he had fixed upon Namine. "We have company, lover-boy, got it memorized?" The Rogue's burning hands harshly grabbed the replica's face, directing it at the Nymph storming towards them, mounting an electrical assault that ate away at Kairi's flimsy bridge. Delta shot an arrow from his crossbow, the point pulsating with Darkness. Discharging a ball of fire into the thin landscape onto which the pointed projectile hit, Axel and Delta ignited the site in a dark inferno, the result of the combination of their powers.

Axel looked back to see Namine and Kairi running to aid DiZ, who was shooting lethal holes through oncoming Neoshadows. He smiled contentedly, happy to see the girls safe, before reverting to a stern mask to reemphasize his authority to Delta. _Don't go soft on me now… _A shaft of voltage hit him in the shoulder, sending the trump card sprawling down the slope. Digging his fingertips into one of shimmering gaps in the bridge, Axel halted his plummet, watching in agony as Larxene levitated over the firestorm, attacking Delta with her dangerous thunder magic.

Delta parried her attacks with his Soul Eater, fearing not only for himself, but also for Namine as well. He didn't care so much about Kairi. Each attempt to distract the Savage Nymph with the projectiles of his crossbow met only in disaster as Larxene simply annihilated each arrow with a burst of electricity. The harpy giggled cruelly. "And so ends the pitiful life of a replica." She raised her knives into the air, preparing to finish off the nuisance in one solid strike.

Suddenly a whirlwind stirred below the sadist in the inferno. The gusts increased in speed and power before rising up into a dangerous cyclone that enveloped the Traitor. Larxene screamed in pain and rage as the fire tornado engulfed her body, sparks of power shooting from within the twister. Delta could only look on in surprise and relief as the fire and wind fought against their prisoner.

"The she-demon lives."

Delta spun around and raised his sword against the lance-wielding memory who calmly hovered beside the bridge. "Be still, boy, I wish you no harm. My master approves of your works and has chosen you as Guide to the Memory-Keeper, the one that will free me of my service." The guardian waited for his subject to respond or at least break from his baffled expression. After a few moments, Xaldin gave up and continued. "If you fail my master, however, I shall come back for you," Aero magic began to encase the mysterious sentinel as he prepared to return to his domain. "And your dark mistress shall not be able to save you then."

And just as quietly as he had arrived, Xaldin was gone once more with a soft breeze. Pulling the disoriented Axel to his feet, Delta half-carried, half-dragged the man down the slant until they reached the trio, the three still keeping the Neoshadows at bay. Blasting back a ravenous Heartless, the Replica summoned a large Corridor of Darkness, guiding everyone but DiZ into the gloom. As the shadows shrouded the last bit of Axel's vibrant hair, the bandaged man turned to his apprentice irritably. "That hardly looks like a victory, Replica. You were supposed to bring me Sora, not some island princess and, and…" Now flustered, the revenge-seeker threw his hands up in disgust. "Her _Nobody_!"

Synching his navigational watch, Delta smirked at his master, no longer fearful of his wrath. "Relax,

"I have a plan."

* * *

Deep within the halls of Castle Oblivion, Zexion stood proudly before a steaming upright vat, powered by expertly crafted machinery. Riku and Lexaeus stood stoically behind him, ignoring the jittery 44 twitching in the corner. Barely looking at the screen, the Schemer typed intricate coding into the touch screen monitor, adjusting the temperature and molecular discharges occurring inside. His Lexicon Laptop sat atop the Memory Console, feeding perfectly gathered recollections into the experiment inside, shaping the being's personality and traits.

An expulsion of vapor heralded 44 to cool down the machinery with subtle control over his icy powers. Zexion nodded at Riku, signaling him to put his bare hand on a generator panel, filling the smoothly humming machinery with his pure darkness. Power nodes lit up along the metal-enclosed vat's surface until the final pane at the top was illuminated with a soft _ding_. Zexion called off his minions with uncontained glee, as the device powered down and finished its sequence.

Slowly but confidently, the leader of the Loyalists approached the apparatus, waving his hand through the air to telepathically open the enclosure. Within the circular chamber was a similarly shaped glass tank, its insides obscured by steam. Looking at the others deviously, Zexion braced himself and clasped his right hand into a fist, immediately clearing the cavity.

Riku gasped, even lifting up a side of his dark blindfold to get a better look. His startling blue eye widened in shock before it turned amber, sending the dark paladin sprawling to cover his shameful mark once more. Inside the glass enclosure was a fit young man with dark red hair and strange marks under his eyes. He was completely unclothed besides the dark straps over his arms, chest, calves, and one thick band to cover his waist that secured him to the wall, keeping the newborn's unbridled rage in check. Red electricity sparked from within the tank and over the circuitry.

Zexion ran his fingers over the glass, triumphantly viewing his creation. "Titanium alloy endoskeleton…" He mused to no one in particular. "Organic components replicated from the memories of Axel during his stay at Castle Oblivion only…. Perfect. This means our recollections will be mostly comprised of Larxene." He rapidly typed his notes into the laptop. "'Subject Zero seems to have developed Number Twelve's electrical abilities, but bears physical resemblance to Number Eight. Possible facial defects. Super-increased body temperature.'" The Loyalist glanced back at the fuming experiment. "Hmm… Curioius… 'Seems as if Subject Zero has the body of a teenager; younger than myself, but older than Riku… Seventeen perhaps. Possibly a side effect of Roxas-oriented memories. Further developments will follow.'"

Zexion, content with his report, confidently removed the glass telekinetically, making it disappear soundlessly. Now face to face with his creation, the Cloaked Schemer reached into the folds of his cloak and withdrew a set of black goggles, placing them over the forehead of the experiment, giving the being his first piece of clothing. As if appraising an object, the conspirator stepped back to examine his master weapon. "The first successful Replica of the Empire… We shall call him….

"Reno."

!_!

Phew! That was long overdue! But fairly fun to write…

Let me be clear about something: I have no intention of turning Namine and Kairi into a romantic couple. I'm not against homosexuality, but they have more of a sisterly relationship and it is strictly platonic. Besides, both will be soon tangled in an intricate enough web of love. Meanwhile, I have big plans for Zexion's Replica Project! I hope you enjoy! Please review and stay tuned!


	23. Nightfall

**The Uprising**

So… I didn't write this as quickly as I had hoped… My bad. I just wasn't feeling the inspiration, but I got it back! If you cannot remember, the Traitors just faced a crippling defeat against Rogue agents Axel, Delta, and DiZ. Marluxia's unfortified (but masterfully decorated) stronghold was easily infiltrated by the trio, allowing the escape of Namine and Kairi. To make matters worse, Saix and Xigbar were also able to spirit their leader, Xemnas, away from his trophy case atop the Altar of Naught. But at least they still have Aros. That's something. Right? …Right? I don't think Larxene is convinced. Poor Demyx is just along for the ride!

Read and review! Thanks!

EDIT: Sorry it took so long! I was gone for 2 weeks at a performing arts camp!

EDIT (AGAIN): **I'm so sorry for the delay!** School took over, you know?

!_!

Larxene, hood drawn sharply over most of her face, stared in an angry stupor at the very spot of the Rogues' departure. The Memory's Skyscraper loomed over her, its neon lights illuminating the naturally gloomy corners of the Dark City. Things were not going well. The "New Organization" that Marluxia spoke so highly of was basically nonexistent. They had three and a half members, a tattered army of lesser Nobodies that had barely reacted to the intruders, and absolutely no plan for the future. It wouldn't be much longer until some faction, Axel's misfits, Zexion's flourishing legion, or even the recently released troupe of Xemnas, would return to wipe out the Traitors in one devastating blow. The World That Never Was could be annihilated at any time.

"I backed the wrong side…" She whispered in a trance, her voice cracking in solemn bewilderment. "…Again…"

Larxene's normally superior posture slumped as she drifted into a deeper state of depression. Her cold eyes slowly glazed over with rage that she no longer had the will to take out on anyone.

The Savage Nymph barely looked up as an unmistakable yelp resounded from the Altar of Naught, heralding a sudden torrential downpour of Demyx's rain. Being exposed to Aros's triple-keybearing energy seemed to amplify each of their powers, but what did that matter? Things were falling to Hell and there was nothing to be done about it.

Thunder magic danced across the surface of the grim puddle forming beneath Larxene's feet. Luckily enough, she had learned enough control not to be electrocuted every time she took a bath, but at this point, the sadist could care less.

Suddenly the diminutive pool beneath Larxene pulsed, expelling her heeled boots from its depths. There was a presence in its shallow depths, hiding among the water, listening and watching from below.

"Spy much?"

Without hesitating, she plunged her gloved hand into the growing water spot, sending electricity throughout its expanse and heralding another drenched yowl of pain. Her lips quivered with what she remembered were supposed to be emotions as she drug out the eaves dropper: a very soaked and fidgety Demyx who had somehow learned a new ability. "Water teleportation… Clever trick." Larxene seethed. "But not as good as mine." She drew her knifed arm back to punish the mole, itching to see if sadism would be able to bring her out of this strange depression. The sweet crack might be enough to bring on a shadow of what was once happiness. Anticipation brewed around Larxene's emotional barriers as she prepared to strike, but suddenly, she hesitated midway through her victim's cringe.

Glowing brilliantly behind Demyx's rocker mullet was the Memory's Skyscraper. Silently, Larxene remembered the strange release of energy that had mysteriously empowered Namine. It had begun here, in this tower. Deep inside, she knew of its ancient power, sparking an idea within the recesses of her quickly churning mind. Without breaking her gaze with the building, she dropped the Melodious Nocturne, who landed roughly in a puddle.

Ignoring Demyx's cries of pain, Larxene continued toward her salvation, sending the doors open with her electrical powers. The rain intensified as Demyx hoisted himself up from the ground and reluctantly followed his cohort. A soft breeze escaped through the threshold, but the Skyscraper did nothing more to stop the duo of Organization members from entering. Demyx summoned his sitar in defense as they pressed into the lobby.

It was severely damaged, but right before their eyes, the tower began to repair itself. Broken tiles righted themselves and cracks were sealed by the invisible magic of the reminisces. Shards of glass rolled themselves back into their positions in the tilted screens covering the walls. Each one, upon completion, displayed empty static before displaying memories. Some joyful, some sad, but overall, they were horrifying. In one, a young blonde girl hid under a bed, her face stained with blood, a knife clutched to her chest. In another, a young musician was throwing up in a grimy bathroom, his ravaged body bone thin. Ignoring these, the Savage Nymph dragged her unwilling cohort into the posh elevator at the end of the room.

Without hesitation, she commanded it to the top floor, looking up in anticipation.

The doors opened soundlessly, revealing a chamber of screens. To a keen eye, one could observe how each displayed one name for a brief instant before reverting to static, as if hiding from the intruders.

Naminé

Fortunately for the tower, neither Larxene nor Demyx had eyes for details, as each was too preoccupied with their own problems to notice the building's obsession with the girl. Cautiously they both approached the main control board, stopping at a wall of screens. On the board, a large engaged button slid slowly out of sight and was replaced with a hand-shaped panel, the building adapting to its users.

"I wonder what power this place holds…" Larxene mused, running her slender fingers over the monitors, electricity dancing about them. Her examination of each device was slow and methodical, almost as a young girl trying to decide which toy to play with first. When she reached the hand panel, she paused, looking up at Demyx, as if for reassurance.

Meanwhile, the Melodious Nocturne stared back at his higher ranking cohort in awe. She was almost acting… _Normal._ Her features seemed softer, almost vulnerable. Never in his Nobody life would Demyx ever describe Larxene as _soft. _However, that same intensity still festered behind her eyes. _Probably just because of the stress. Right? She definitely seems off-beat, even for Larxene._

Turning back to the controls, Larxene's mouth tightened in determination. She grabbed her unwitting partner's hand, their combined powers sending a shock through their arms, and placed it over her own. Demyx raised an eyebrow. "What are you-" But then, soft moment totally gone, Larxene slammed both hands down on the panel.

"Wait!"

But it was too late, the static on the monitors cleared, displaying the memories the tower had collected. The images flew through the minds of the revolutionists, briefly filling them both with hand-me-down emotions. Larxene gasped and laughed sadistically; first soft chuckles, then knowing giggles that evolved into a hysterical fit of laughter. The solution was so clear to her now! The tower held the key to the Organization's survival all along… If only she had known sooner!

_This… This has the power to bring memories to life! Real, fleshed, breathing life!_

With her free hand, Larxene grabbed Demyx's trembling shoulder for support as she delved deeper into the remembrances, searching the confines of every dark secret, every hidden scheme until she came to a collection of armors, caped, each wielding a unique Keyblade. A strange helmet obscured each of their identities, leaving each expressionless and stoic, the epitome of a generic soldier. "Perfect." She gasped, the raw power robbing her of breath. Tightening her grip on the controls, she utilized the power of the skyscraper. Below, outside the towers walls, five armors flashed into view. They each held their blades pointed downward, guarding the Dark City on the Steps of Remembrance. Slowly, more joined them, called to protect the world for their new master. They fell into patrols, all under the command of the first five, the most powerful, but equally silent.

The New Organization had just found their foot soldiers. Never again would their stronghold be so easily infiltrated. Even the lesser Nobodies skirted around the armored ranks, knowing enough about survival to fear them.

With a hiss, the tower powered down as Demyx pulled his hand off of the panel. "Are – you – crazy?" He stammered, fighting off the skyscraper's sensation. Larxene gasped for breath and giggled as she slid to the ground. "Too perfect…" Her eyes were in a faraway place, but she still turned to the trembling Nobody to warn him. "This has to stay between you, me, and the walls, got it?" She grabbed his cloak suddenly, bringing herself back to full height while ignoring his startled bark. She was much too close now for comfort, callously staring into Demyx's eyes. "His Royal Gracefulness can't know about this power. It'll be our little secret. If Marluxia brings himself down from Mount Superiority and sees them, then feign ignorance, act as if it's a gift from God, or any other stupid reason as long as it isn't the truth and doesn't involve me." She stroked his chin, seductively, like she once did to manipulate as a human. After a whimper of agreement, Larxene threw her cohort into the wall, still dissatisfied.

"It won't be enough; it'll never be enough, even with our little puppet and Captain Ego up there." Demyx shakily got to his feet, wiping the blood off of his face with his sleeve. "More troops? Something tells me the Skyscraper won't work again." He was correct, of course, as the entire control panel had slipped out of sight after its use. Larxene, one hand on her hip and the other playing absentmindedly with a knife, paced the floor. "No, you're right, but maybe we don't need any. We just need something to keep our enemies busy, a serious distraction to weaken their forces." One of the screens flashed to a different memory, an image of a heavy-set boy with dark hair pushed up with a headband that matched his "Dog Street" jersey. He was typing ferociously into a computer. Walls of coding appeared on the monitor, too complex for most computer wizards to decode.

Larxene smiled savagely, recalling a certain computer system on a world known as Hollow Bastian that also had a knack for giving something metaphysical a tangible form.

"I think I might have an idea how."

* * *

**Data Log: Subject Zero**

The training of Subject Zero, henceforth known as "Reno", has been progressing immaculately.

Emotionlessly, Zexion looked up from the glowing screen of his data tablet, watching his new minion spar with Lexaeus in a specially constructed Combat Arena. The Silent Hero sent wave after wave of lifted earth at the ward, countering the bolts of red electricity firing from his body.

Barely applying any concentration, Zexion began sending illusionary nightmares into his creation's mind, adding an element into his regimen. Looking down again, he continued.

Subject's endoskeleton has adapted to his replicated outer flesh with little difficulty and has begun serving as a conductor for Reno's super-heated electricity. Further control over his abilities has begun to develop after the introduction of a Class-Y Electro-Mag Rod.

Zexion paused, listening to the Replica make his snide battle remarks, his voice identical to Axel's. Involuntarily, the Cloaked Schemer shuddered. _That_ would take some getting used to.

As the exercise ended, Reno skidded to a stop, looking pleased with himself as he stood among the wreckage. The marks on his cheekbones shone a dominating crimson before fading to their normal, dried blood color.

Riku stood silently behind his master, using the darkness to see through his blindfold and see the being that could become his equal in the new hierarchy. Somehow, it was difficult to bring himself to care. A quivering in the back of his mind, told the boy that Zexion was trying to pry into his thoughts. Normally, he'd gladly let his superior in, but it had become all too easy to manipulate the shadows into shrouding his psyche, especially now that he had something to hide: a thin pinprick of light remained among the blackness, refusing to extinguish.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Twilight Realm, Olette absent-mindedly picked a patch of grass, surrounded by her best friends and, seated around a nearby tree, her only enemies. She wondered if her parents would worry. Of course she had left them with an explanation for her absence, conjuring up some story about a summer class field trip to study modern architecture, but who knew when she would return to the familiar streets of Twilight Town?

Since the encounter with the strange white-haired boy and the man covered in bandages, her life had been a blur, being whisked away by some ghost train that led them on unseen tracks to the floating island they occupied now, waiting in the shadow of a crooked tower. If it were up to her, they would have called the police on the bizarre duo, but she knew that Hayner would go with them no matter what, and refused to leave the headstrong fool to his own endeavors.

The mysterious pair had propositioned that both gangs could help save the worlds, go on an adventure, and make something of their lives. When this would begin, however, was not explained, as the man and his ward had been gone for hours.

Suddenly, the grass before her began to smolder.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Olette screamed, scrambling away from the spot. A huge gateway of darkness sprang before them, severely instable and using the surrounding tree trunks as a handle for its tendrils to wrap around. From either side of the portal, two figures stumbled out, wisps of smoke curling off of their figures. One, the man with blazing red hair, staggered out, singeing the ground beneath his boots. The other, the platinum-haired Delta, nonchalantly steadied himself against a tree.

After a few moments, a petite blonde girl was expelled from the chaos, falling on her back, feet facing the bursting rift. Delta ran to her aid, only to be impatiently waved off by the girl, who had propped herself up on one elbow. In her free hand, she conjured an orb of white energy, ringed by dark matter. In one fluid motion, she had smashed the sphere in her hand, leaving a jagged weapon in its place. Olette gasped as she aimed the key-like blade at the Corridor of Darkness, shooting a beam of colorless power into the black expanse. At once, shadowy chains materialized out of the threshold, latching onto trees, boulders, and even the tower itself.

After a moment, the gateway began to stabilize, allowing another girl to falter out, this one with dark red hair, and who was coughing up bits of darkness. The Twilight Town gangs watched in amazement as the new girl's body glowed with light, expelling the darkness she had choked upon. Suddenly, a dark ball shot out, hitting the Light Girl in the back, sending her sprawling. Before anyone could investigate, however, the Corridor was closed at last in a spectacular burst, revealing DiZ at the center of where it had opened.

"Rough landing?" Axel muttered irritably as he brushed cinders off of his Organization robes. DiZ, unfazed, walked past his comrades and towards the tower, calling back carelessly. "I did not calculate the toll our opposition would take on our departure. Stay close, children, Yen Sid is not one to be kept waiting."

The ball that had hit one of the travelers in the back turned out to be a very frightened Moogle, clad in dark robes that matched the fiery one, Axel. The creature nervously babbled to the group about his unfortunate stay with the Organization and begged to remain with the group. After Delta reluctantly agreed, the creature calmed considerably and fell into a hover behind Fuu, jumping into an attempt to sell her a bedazzled eye patch. Fuu could only stomp onward, periodically muttering the word "Annihilation".

The Light Girl, or Kairi as she had introduced herself, motioned for the dumbfounded teenagers to follow. "I've learned to just stop asking." She whispered to them, fussing over a hole burnt through her dress and using the excuse to hide her face as a nostalgic tear cut through the soot on her face. The other girl, Namine, didn't talk much, and followed DiZ closely behind to stay away from Delta, who filled the others in on what had happened and what was to come. "DiZ must think you have potential." He explained, keeping his voice low and his eyes on Namine. "Or maybe he's just getting desperate. I think he knew you'd follow me back to him. He always had a knack for manipulating the youth of this age. With this war brewing, he's had to go to the great _Wizard._" He practically spat the word, thinking back on Maleficent's proposal. He wondered if she had been able to tempt his original, Riku, so easily. "Yen Sid's agreed to see you. He must see that the Organization is growing too powerful, especially with their new Sora puppet. We can only guess what Zexion is up to. And then of course we're going to have to worry about Xemnas."

His explanation was cut short as they entered the tower and began to ascend the winding staircase inside.

After an eternity of climbing, and much hushed speculation among the two adolescent gangs, they reached a door that DiZ identified as the way to this mysterious wizard's study. As if mechanized, although there were no gears or wires to be seen, the door swung open, revealing a large room, filled with books. In the center, a tall (as he towered, even when seated) bearded man in blue robes sat, his eyes eerily trained on Olette. This was especially strange because blatantly in front of him, with their backs turned to the newcomers, stood three beings, two sobbing inconsolably, the other rubbing his temples in a panic. It was an odd trio indeed, as the two crying appeared to be an oversized dog and a duck, while the third seemed to be a mouse. It was the mouse that drew in everyone's attention, an example of power and knowledge being held by one so small.

In his hand rested a golden Keyblade.

And on his back, the mark of a king.


	24. On the Brink

**The Uprising**

The hiatus is officially over! Hooray! Sorry about that… So, I missed the Uprising's one year anniversary, so I'm celebrating now. It is two or three months late, but I'm sure I can get over that. Well everything is back on track now, although I keep forgetting to add in plot points that I created a year ago. Hmm… I should keep a journal.

I feel like I wanted to tell you something, but I can't remember now.

Oh wait, it came to me! I beat Re:coded! Achievement! Was I on the easiest difficulty? Perhaps, but that's not important. The important thing is that I finally got past all of those dreadful bosses that I could have easily dispatched had I read the manual and known from the beginning about Command Conversion.

Sorry, getting off subject. I don't think anyone reads these anyway.

!_!

Mickey stared down at his gloved hands. Some Keyblade Master he had turned out to be. Once again he stood before his mentor, a complete and utter failure. This time was different, though, as his actions affected more than just himself. Sora and Riku were lost to the Organization, Kairi was nowhere to be found, and the worlds were falling to the Darkness. Disney Castle seemed farther away than ever. His home would be protected for now by the Cornerstone of Light, but for how long?

If Kingdom Hearts was lost, then no amount of light could banish the coming maelstrom.

Things had been going well for a moment. Ansem was defeated, the Door to Darkness sealed. The situation was salvageable, that is, until Castle Oblivion. Riku had been drawn into its basement levels when his heart reacted with Sora's and the King was luckily able to find him in time, but it hadn't been enough. Ansem still tainted his heart, and Zexion was able to draw out the darkness within. Mickey had watched helpless as his companion was manipulated into the tactician's servitude. Later, he had met up with none other than Donald and Goofy, who had also lost their ward to a Memory Witch being controlled by a mysterious entity known as Marluxia. Both Keys were gone.

And there was nothing to be done about it now.

But that didn't stop them from trying.

For months, the three of them took action, taking out legions of Nobodies, collecting vital information, and preparing Disney Castle for war. None of it really made a difference. It was just a skim of the surface, hardly taking the notice of any faction. They dare not attack a member directly. They had all lost too much to bear the thought of losing each other.

A single Keyblade Master and his court just weren't enough to take on the might of Organization XIII, even a fractured one. So the King went to the one person who had all of the answers, even if they weren't the one's Mickey wanted to hear. Yen Sid.

The trio had just finished telling their tale when the door behind them creaked open. Mickey's eyes widened in shock as he saw who was leading the pack of newcomers. Could it be the sage king he had met all those years ago? Wrapped in bandages and reeking of the darkness Mickey had sworn to destroy, but all the while familiar. Behind him, like a pack of faithful dogs, stood a group of teenagers, a moogle, and-

An Organization member.

"Look out behind you!" The King shouted. Mickey raised his Keblade, preparing to attack the red-haired Nobody, but hesitating at Goofy's shout. "That's that Axel feller!" That's when everyone began talking at once, drowning out any reason.

"Oh, so you've got it memorized, do you?"

"Mouse. Angry."

"Would you be interested in a more stylish wizard hat, kupo? Only 500 munny."

"Hayner, I think those freaky animals are talking to us."

"Confounded Nobody!"

"This ain't what I signed up for, y'know!"

"STOP!"

All voices ceased. It had been Yen Sid that halted the commotion, but another voice had ringed out alongside his, the voice of a young girl. It was all too familiar. Mickey was almost afraid of getting his hopes up. "…Kairi…?" The girl stepped forward. "Your Majesty." She bowed her head in respect before assuming the role of a diplomat. "Now, I understand that some people in this room have, er, _come into conflict_ with one another, but that's all in the past now. There are more important things at stake." She paused and swallowed hard. "More important people."

The next heated hour was filled with explanations as for how Axel came to be there, the Riku Replica's dramatic transformation, and most importantly, the status of Sora. When the last topic was brought up, Donald and Goofy immediately broke down again. Kairi had tried to press on, only for her voice to break. After that, all she could do is shake her head. For a time, all that could be heard were their muffled sobs, drifting among the stagnant silence.

"I can make this right."

It was Namine who had stepped forward, looking more frail than ever and unable to meet anyone's gaze. Everyone focused their attention on her, even the Twilight Town kids who had only bits and pieces of the story to go on. "I brought this upon him, and I was thankfully able to patch his memories back together before things become irreparable, but not in time to save him from… From Marluxia."

* * *

The Lord of Oblivion.

* * *

He sat now on his grand throne, blissfully ignorant of the rogue team and surrounded by Dusks that twirled about him. In turn, each one cart wheeled to their master, flexing inward to whisper their reports in his waiting ears. The Lesser Nobodies under the command of Graceful Assassin had been hard at work, repairing Where Nothing Gathers and other locations damaged during the battle… Or just by Larxene in general. Their most important task, however, was one of utmost secrecy.

Marluxia's thoughts were interrupted by a Dusk's raspy tone.

"_The armored militia awaits your command, my liege."_

Armored militia? The Lesser Nobodies had an annoying tendency to apply euphemisms to subjects that had no need for them. Typically, they were simple enough to decode, but this one wasn't ringing a bell. He turned to a group of Dancers. "Go forth and retrieve Number XII, Number IX, and Aros.

Moments later, the three arrived upon the Altar of Naught, Larxene looking steely, Aros being blank as usual, and Demyx fidgeting and focusing his gaze on a water droplet he had twirling through his fingers. The Lord of Oblivion rose, in grandeur and elegance.

"Comrades," Marluxia began, and then paused, realizing that Xemnas had started with the same word during his own induction into the Organization. Marluxia continued anyway. "A Dusk has whispered of a certain 'armored militia' of which I am not familiar. Larxene, as you are my first lieutenant, I shall have you explain." The Nymph smiled slyly, as if she expected exactly such a request, and spouted off some smartly rehearsed lie about how the energy storm had spawned several hundred soldiers out of its depths of time and space to serve them and how she had _of course_ been on her way to inform him when the Dancer had come to fetch her. After she had finished, the neophyte folded her hands together and challenged her superior with proud searching eyes, and Marluxia knew he could not dispute her, at least not at the state the party was in. Her time would come though.

But for now, he would play her game.

"Excellent."

He walked slowly, but deliberately back over to his throne. "However, even with our new… _Precautions,_ this Castle is still unfit for my reign, especially now with Xemnas back onto the playing field." Marluxia placed his gloved hand on one side of the chair. "It was imprudent to allow his continued existence after Sora subdued him, a fault that I do not intend on repeating. He is no doubt reforming his armada. When their fleet is at full power, I expect an attack that will destroy us. Conversely, I ask you not fret for while you three were tracking energy storms, I had my time focused on a project that will rival Xemnas's beloved Dreadnought."

Marluxia slid his finger across the throne's backrest, causing it to dissolve before their eyes in a flurry of cherry blossoms that swirled around their summoner's booted feet. Dusks scattered as Memory's Skyscraper flashed in the distance. The winds picked up as dark vines began to intertwine the Graceful Assassin's legs, so much so that he had to shout over the whirlwind to be heard. "A new era begins tonight! No longer will we lie in wait for oblivion, as it will be ours to control! To conquer! _Les Fleurs du mal! _Behold the ultimate product of our toils: the Iron Lotus, the great Asphodelus!"

The winds centered on Marluxia and then corkscrewed above him, taking the vines and cherry blossoms in their wake. The air beyond them shimmered for a moment, as if the particles had all simultaneously recoiled in horror. Suddenly, they stopped, revealing an enormous flower-like battle airship that eclipsed the Kingdom Hearts moon behind it. Larxene cracked a self-righteous smirk as Marluxia's Spectre guardian appeared next to their new weapon.

Things were going much more smoothly than they had previously determined.

Marluxia was beside himself in cool triumph. He outstretched his arm, willing tendrils of thorny roots to spiral down from the center of the Asphodelus.

"Come." He beckoned, and willed his form into disintegration, becoming black sand that shot up into his warship.

The three others followed suit, chasing the trail of darkness up into the Iron Lotus.

* * *

Zexion surveyed the inside of Marluxia's observation globe, idly watching the rings circle around him. It was a chamber of Castle Oblivion not accessible by human means and couldn't be identified from outside the fortress's facade. "Well, it certainly has quite a bit more pomp than those basements, doesn't it?" Zexion turned to face his primary associate, Lexaeus, who, as is typical, stood stoically to the side. "My lord," His deep voice echoed about the cavity. Zexion interrupted whilst thumbing through his current lexicon. His voice was soft and distant. "There's no need for such formalities. You have proven your loyalty to me time and again. It would seem that you are to be the only steadfast in my… My existence." _Life _was the avoided word, for good reason. The faction leader released his hold on the Atlas of Omens which promptly floated away as if gravity had ceased to exist for it. The Cloaked Schemer had complete control here; it was perfect for his domain. He reached out and snatched the Book of Retribution out of the air as Lexaeus continued. "Even still, Zexion, Castle Oblivion is not suited for a full scale assault. Marluxia has surely refortified the World That Never Was, and the meddlesome DiZ always has a plot in motion. We must move swiftly if the Empire is to become the dominant power in this skirmish."

Zexion turned from the edge of platform, his mind whirring quickly at work. "I share your reservations, old friend; which is exactly why we renewed the Replica Project in the first place. I am of the belief Subject Zero is ready for the field. Go forth and bring him and Riku back here. I have an assignment for them both."

Zexion thrust out his arm made a strange motion, prompting the surface of the platform to ripple with a web of geometric shapes that pulsed out a dark gray and powerful indigo. Over all of it, burned a strange insignia, an emblem not unlike that of the original Organization before the Final Fracturing, only appearing as an inky black.

The Cloaked Schemer inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in thought. Lexaeus could not help but admire his cool calculation, his plans so ready for use. At last, Zexion opened his eyes again, pupils dilated and mouth curled into a scowl.

"In the meanwhile, you and I will investigate into Number 44's doings. I can smell something very dark afoot; something beyond my authority.

"No one is safe."

!_!

For a reference to the Empire's new emblem, AiSoulRebel of DeviantArt has graciously allowed me to use his redesigned Nobody symbol. You can view it by piecing together this URL (as fanfiction won't allow me to post links, grumble grumble) and pasting it in the address bar.

http: / / aisoulrebel .deviantart .com /gallery /# /d4a5kk2

Thanks for reading!


End file.
